The Point Man and The Female Forger
by redheadclover
Summary: Georgie is a Forger and is recruited by Cobb to be on his team. She never saw herself as anything more than a simple girl, but it changes when she falls hard for the Point Man himself: Arthur. Little does she know Arthur loves her back. Arthur/OC
1. No, You're Not

The last time I dreamed, it was of my family back in our old house in the country. We were happy in my dream, not having a worry or care in the world.

If only dreams were a reality.

My name is Georgina Vespsy, but I'm called Georgie for short. I not in the typical line of work, more of a con woman you could say. It wasn't that I was desperate for a job so I needed to mess with people, I was just interested in the job description is all. My parents would of hated the thought, if they were alive to see me do this. I had no siblings and no other family, all until I joined a team of thieves and geniuses. LIke I said, my job description is a bit hard to understand,

I'm a forger, a good one at that. It's a trade that's not normally talked about with other people, like being a cop or a firemen. This job was under the radar, more or else a illegal job to have. But it was good pay, and non the less it was something to get my hands dirty with. I was a forger in a twisted but dangerous trade: Extraction.

Some people in this trade "Extract" information from a person's dream, taking out whatever information they need that they wouldn't be able to get in reality. I have a different job on the other hand: While in a person's dream, I can change my appearance at will. This helps when I want the person dreaming to do something or say something that we might need, almost like manipulation. I learned how to be a forger from a older forger named Adam Caulfield. He was in his late fifties when he spotted me, a young seventeen year old with high ambitions the top of my class. After some years of training under his watchful eye, I was recruited by Dominic Cobb.

I became one of his forgers on his team, a small group of thieves and cons all entering people's dreams for information and later or money. Cobb was the top Extractor, knowing the ins and outs of dreams vs. reality. HIs right hand was Arthur, the Point Man who had to know everything about the person we were after. Then they had Nash who was the architect, able to create the worlds in the dreams. And Lastly was myself and Eames, the two forgers.

Being the only female in the group it was hard for me to get a word into their plans, only for the first couple of weeks. I proved myself after the second job, being able to trick the victim in one slick move. Cobbs was impressed, Eames gave me a light slap on the back and Nash stayed quiet mostly. Arthur seemed impressed, though he was quiet and kept to himself mostly. After that one job I had more say in how to handle a victim, knowing how to mold myself to another being and work my magic. Also I had to earn the right to fight on my own, since they were a bit protective of me on a count of me being the only female on the team. It was hard to break them off of me, especially Arthur.

Arthur already caught my eye from the beginning, how he was so serious and so determined about every job we had. And to make it worse he was handsome, something I never thought would encounter when I joined the team. But he was always so serious about the job, it was a rare thing to see him smile when I first saw him. Although my first impression of him, the serious and coldness of him, disappeared quickly when I encountered my first death within my dream.

I woke up shaking and gasping for air. In the dream one of the subconscious figures shot me in the chest after they found me and I woke up in a jolt. We were in a old warehouse we were using for the job I was going to do first. Cobbs wanted me to do a test run to get the hang of it. BUt the impact of the shot freaked me out, having me wake up and hyperventilating.

My eyes were so wide and filled with fear and confusion as Arthur saw me from sitting close to the device I was strapped to, along with Cobbs who was still asleep. He rushed over to me as I was hyperventilating loudly, my fingers shaking and my chest moving in a rapid pace. He grabbed my hand that was close to him, having me feel how warm his hand was.

"Hey, calm down. You're okay, you're okay." he said to me over and over again in his normal tone of voice, but I was still having a hard time breathing, and it almost resulted into a panic attack. I could feel the panic attack coming closer and closer into my chest and it was going to get bad.

"Georgie." He said to me in a softer tone, having me look over at him from my spot on the lounge chair I was placed in. His eyes were on me, and both of his hand were holding my own. Just looking in his eyes alone I felt my panic attack slowing moving away, and I started to calm down little by little. He wrapped a arm around my shoulders to ease me back down on the chair slowly.

"Breathe, Georgie. Keep breathing." He said to me in his softer tone, his eyes never leaving mine as he took the tube off of me without me noticing it. I breathed in and out slowly, feeling better second by second. I then breathed out one last time before relaxing in the chair once again. I looked over at Cobbs, who was stirring in his chair as I looked back at Arthur. He gave me a small smile, something I never saw him do ever.

"I'm sorry." I said in a gasp, "I should of watched out for that projection coming towards me-"

"It was your first simulation, don't worry about it. You'll be watching out for those in no time, just keep breathing. You need water?" He asked me. But before I could answer him, he got up from the lounge chair and back over to one of his infamous desks with his information all over the top. He came back with a water bottle and handed it to me. I drank some of it down, still shaking a bit as he sat on the lounge chair next to me.

"It felt so real." I said aloud in a shocked tone, seeing a small smile on his lips as he nodded his head.

"You still feel pain while dreaming, it's just when you're killed when you wake up. Think of it as your won personal kick." He explained to me as I took another drink from the bottle. We both looked over to see Cobbs waking up completely and taking out the tube from his arm.

"She needs more practice." Cobbs said aloud, having me feel a sting of guilt got through my chest. I stayed silent in my lounge chair as Cobbs got up from his chair and walked over to the desk.

"We'll try again in a hour." He said over his shoulder, having me panic. Was I ready to go back in, after what happened to me, in one hour? My voice was gone as I tried to tell him I wanted more time to readjust.

"GIve her the rest of the night off, Cobbs. She almost had a panic attack, let her try again tomorrow." I heard next to me and I looked, seeing Arthur look over at Cobbs with his traditional cold stare and jaw clenched. Cobbs looked back over at me then at Arthur, who stayed serious and still.

"Fine, tomorrow morning we're going back." He said and walked over to the bathroom, slamming it shut. I sighed in relief and rubbed my wavy hair in my fingers as Arthur looked back at me.

"Thanks for that." I said to him as he placed his elbows on his knees. He nodded his head as I finished the water bottle in a eager state. I was still trying to figure out what just happened in the dream world, thinking of what I did wrong.

"What did have you do in there anyways?" He asked me in wonder.

"He wanted me to change into another team member, just in case we were in a emergency situation." I explained to him, seeing him nod his head again.

"Who did he want you to change into?" he asked me, sounded a bit curious and also professional.

"Well at first Eames., then you." I replied to him, seeing him nod once more. I sighed and sat up from the lounge chair. He looked back at me, obviously seeing how I was giving him a look of curiosity and annoyance.

"What?" He asked me, totally not getting my gentle hint in my eyes and face.

"Do you do anything else than nod your head?" I asked him in wonder. He was silent for a moment or two, I could tell he was really thinking about, that or thinking how weird I was for asking him that question. he then broke out into a small smile on his face, making me smile too. Hey I couldn't help but, to see the guy smile was a rare occasion.

"See, smiling is a good thing. You look like you're going to kill somebody." I said to him as I got up from the lounge chair completely. He stood up as well, giving me another small smile.

"I'm just not used to having someone pretty young on the team is all." he replied to me in a small shrug. I raised a eyebrow at him in retaliation.

"I resent that, I'm only 23 and you're what 27?" I asked him as we both walked over to one of his desks. This desks had paperwork piled up everywhere but in the middle were there was a small circle of nothing but the top of the table.

"Oh you're too funny." He replied as he sat down at the desk, looking at some of the papers and I looked as well. They were too complex for me, how he handled them and placed them in piles and sorts.

"So, how long have you been doing this?" I asked him in curiosity.

"Doing what?" He asked, not moving his head as he scanned some papers in his hands, obviously back to his work.

"Well, this." I replied, seeing him looking up at me as I gestured to the papers, the warehouse and everything else around us. He stopped moving and leaned back in his chair, taken back by my question.

"Oh, well some time really. About five years I guess." He replied in a normal tone this time, almost as if he was surprised. He then looked back at me.

"How long have you been a forger?" He asked me, having me look at the ground for a second and back at him.

"Since I was around 17." I replied back to him, seeing how taken back he was from my answer.

"What were you bored with the typical teenage life?" He asked me in a joking like tone. I smiled and shrugged.

"I'm not a normal person I guess." I replied back to him, seeing a genuine smile on his face again. HIs smiles were slowly becoming my favorite thing about him. He cocked his head to the side just slightly and I tried very hard to hide the blush on my face.

"No you're not." And that was the start of a beautiful relationship between a Forger and a Point Man.


	2. Heels and A Gun

"Let's go." Cobbs said aloud as we turned the corner and walked down the street Nash created. I stayed close behind him and Arthur was on my right side, Eames on my left and Nash behind us. I had a gun in my hand, keeping my head low as I waited for the signal from Cobbs. The world Nash created for our next victim was in front of a hotel in California, bright and sunny near the beaches of Santa Monica. We were going to get our Mark who was in the hotel at the top floor. I was going to go undercover and change into the victim's wife, presuading him to hand over the briefcase to Cobbs. I was wearing a red satin dress that hugged my curves and black high heels, something I would never wear, but in the case of the wife I had to.

"Nice threads." I heard Eames say to me, having me roll my eyes and cock my gun to shut him up.

"Now." He said under his breath and we all scattered. Arthur and I walked across the street and into the alleyway as Nash stayed by a building across from the hotel, Eames headed into the hotel and Cobbs stayed outside, reading a newspaper and trying to stay quiet. As soon as Arthur and I were in the alleyway, I took out my mirror in my pocket that was the size of my hand and looked into the mirror, picturing myself morphing into his wife. I saw my hair straighten out from his normal waves, going lighter and blond than my light red hair, and my freckles disappear into a tan. I was fully done, seeing the new me in the mirror. I placed my mirror in Arthur's hand and he placed it in his pocket.

"How do I look?" I asked him in wonder, hearing my new accent that was southern. I was looking down at my new, slimmer and slutty body. He eyed me in his spot, as if I was on trial.

"You look rather revealing, too much for my taste. No offense but you look like a showgirl off duty." He replied as he turned around and pulled out his gun, holding it close.

"Perfect." I replied in my southern accent, smiling and walking over to him, my heels clicking on the concrete floor. We both peered over the corner to look for the car pulling in front of the hotel. I saw the car instantly and fixed my hair once more.

"Go Georgie." Arthur said to me and I started to walk over until I felt a hand on my arm. I looked back to see it was Arthur, who gave me a serious look in his eyes.

"Be careful." He said to me. The tone of his voice when he told me was borderline concern and seriousness, but it surprised me that he would stop me to tell me to be careful. I nodded my head, feeling the lost of warmth from his hand as he released me. I walked down the sidewalk, still thinking of what he told me. Be careful, it was a simple request or command, but I was still shocked from it. He was scared for me, maybe wanting me to stay behind instead of going in there in danger.

I walked into the hotel, smiling at the door man as I entered the lobby. I looked around and stayed cool as I spotted my "husband", AKA the Mark, going up the elevator. I smiled and walked over in a casual manner, going to another open elevator. I walked in and pressed the right button. As the elevator ascended, I heard my earpiece going off behind my blond hair.

"Georgie, remember the plan. As soon as you tell him, get out of there as soon as you can." Cobbs said aloud to me over the hearing piece.

"On it." I replied n my new accent, already hating how it sounded on me. The doors opened and I walked though in my new body, looking forward and not around to get the projection's attention. I walked over to my hotel room and took out my key, opened it with ease and going inside.

There was the Mark, my husband pacing back and forth in front of the king sized bed and I looked over to see the briefcase that we needed. I smiled and walked over to him, seeing him look up at and with sheer panic on his face. If only he knew we were robbing him blind and fully at the same time.

"Darlin', you just need to get rid of this thing and be done with it. They're gonna get you anyways." I said to him, trying to sound as southern as possible since his wife does sound like it. But he shook his head.

"No way, all of my life's work, it'll be going down the drain if I give up what I have!" He replied back to me in his own southern accent. I sighed and walked closer to him, smelling the cheap cologne he was wearing and it was making me gag on the inside.

"Honestly Bill, we have no choice in this matter. Why don't you go and wash your face in the bathroom, you look like a mess." I said to him, seeing him nod his head slowly and walk over to the bathroom. I gave him one more reassuring smile and he smiled back, closing the door behind him as he entered the bathroom. I whipped the smile off my face and went to work.

I took out the papers front my cleavage, the only way to carry them in and looked down at the suitcase. I remembered the numbers in my head and I unlocked the suitcase within seconds. I switched the papers with ease and shoved the real evidence down my cleavage, closing the suitcase that locked itself. I stood back up in a straight manner and smiled as my husband came back in.

"Darlin' I'm going to go downstairs and grab a drink." I said to him, seeing him nod his head. I walked over to the front door, but seeing him smile at me as I passed. He then slapped my butt as I walked out, but I had to play it cool and I giggled. But on the inside I had to keep my composure.

I walked out of the room and back to the elevator. having the doors close and I sighed in relief. I tapped my hearing aid to get Cobbs attention on the other end.

"I got it." I said aloud, hearing some of my old voice mixed in with the accent. I almost slipped and I tried to put it back, I knew I wasn't out of the woods yet. I just wanted to get out of the dress I was wearing and the heels as well, they were digging into my skin in a fast rate.

Walking out of the elevator I walked through the lobby and waved at the door man one more time, seeing him chuckle from my gesture and I walked back down the sidewalk again. As soon as I saw Cobbs outside, he went inside right after me and I ket walking, keeping my eyes forward and approached the alleyway once more.

I turned into the alleyway and sighed in relief, leaning back against the wall. Arthur was still looking around the corner with his gun out in front of him, in case of anything going on.

"That man is disgusting," I said aloud in a groan as I felt my self going back to my normal body. Arthur looked back at me with a raised eyebrow,

"I take it he tried to do something to you, or his wife for that matter?" He asked him as I was back to my normal form.

"That bastard slapped my ass, I was about to punch him in the face." I said aloud in a bitter tone. But as soon as I got my heels off of me I heard something in the air, distant music from high above. It was so quiet yet I could hear it clear as day. It was french, and I saw Arthur look over at me with a concerned look on his face.

"It's time." I said in a harsh whisper, he looked back around the corner. I peeked around the corner as well seeing something happening near the hotel. Cobbs ran out and projections were after him. Arthur started firing his gun off at them, hitting one as I reached down near my thigh. He looked down at me and saw me pull out a gun from under my dress. I was hearing a strap around my thigh for my gun, just in case of anything were to happen.

"What? I have no where else to put this thing." I said to him as I walked over to him and aimed over his shoulder. I shot down another projection in one shot as I felt the ground beneath us shake. Arthur and I looked up and I could see the hotel building about to fall apart. Arthur grabbed my arm gently but firmly and we broke into a run. His hand on my arm moved own to my own hand as we ran, holding my hand and making me stay at his pace.

"Why aren't we waking up yet?" I asked him aloud as Eames and Nash joined us. I looked behind us once more as the buildings around us fell. We ran faster, making me fear that we were seriously going to get hurt as we turned the corner to a dead end. And as we stopped, the building in front of us started to shake. We looked up in fear as the building fell upon us, and all I could register was the fact that I lost my breath and Arthur squeezed my hand once more before all darkness took us.

* * *

I woke up in a jolt, but I was better about it than before. I instantly unhooked myself from the tube and stood up, feeling better that I was in my regular clothes again than that slutty outfit. Arthur, Nash, Eames and Cobbs were already up as I joined them getting our things and walking away from our Mark, who was still fast asleep in his small part of the airplane. Casually we walked out of first class and back to our cabin seats, siting down and looking as normal as humanly possible. I took in a deep breath of relief as Arthur sat down next to me.

"Remind me to never wear heels again." I whispered to him, seeing a small smile on his face as he looked at me briefly. When he looked at me for that mere second, I felt my heart beating ten times faster than before, the same feeling I got when he held my hand as we ran in the dream world.

"You did good for your first time." He said to me in a honest tone, making me smile and shrug.

"Just a walk in the dream world eh?" I asked him in wonder, his smile never leaving his face. I felt like sleeping then, having a real dream with no one else involved. I felt my eyes going on me as I leaned back against the chair and sighed in relief.

"Goodnight." I said aloud in a joking tone. With my eyes closed I heard a chuckle next to me, knowing it was Arthur since it was a deep and rich.

"Goodnight Georgie." He replied to me, the sound of his voice saying my name made me smile even wider.

Oh yeah, it would be a goodnight afterall.


	3. A BandAid Perhaps?

"Again." I heard from behind me as I turned around to face Adam Caufield. I stood still, cracking my knuckles and neck in process. A small breeze came through the room at four in the afternoon as Caulfield started running towards me. I ran towards him as well, wondering how someone at his age could run like he was my age. It was all a mystery to me on how he lived his life.

I was training with Caulfield for the day, Cobbs request of course. He wanted me to train in hand to hand combat in case if I had to fend for myself and if I had no gun. I found it funny how I would A: be alone in a dream world and B: have no gun with me. Almost a last minute thing, but non the less I wanted to try and defend myself.

Caulfield knew how to fight, I give him that. He would move his body in and out of my grasp like he was a graceful ballerina, and would hold my arms down in a vice grip. But I caught up with him, seeing him take it step by step to show me how to get out of one hold and kill with another.

We ran towards each other, Caulfield aiming for my neck, but I swooped down and swipped my leg underneath him. He caught himself in mid air, jumping to dodge my swooping leg and in retaliation kicking my chest. I leaned back and ended up on my back with one leg underneath me and another stretched out in front of me on the floor.

I looked like a pretzel, but I had no time to think as Caulfiled aimed for my chest. I threw my chest forward and ended up on the splits with my back in the air and Caulfield missing it. I threw one of my legs around and kicked him in the chest, having him block me as I got myself back up once more onto my feet. I had my hands out in front of me, my knuckles were bloody and bruised from the previous fights we had. Caulfield held up a hand to me, trying to breathe and I smiled.

"Let's take a breath shall we." He asked me aloud as he walked over to his couch he had in the room. I walked over to him as well as he got out some of his water and drank most of it in one take. I didn't think I was working him too hard, but he was working me.

"You're doing good, Cobbs would be pleased." He replied to me as I sat on the arm of the couch. I always wondered how he knew Cobbs, how he recommended me and how I got on the team. Was it sheer luck or strategy.

"Sir?" I asked him, seeing him look over at me. I always called him sir, since he was my trainer and mentor. And in all honestly, he was like the father I never had.

"Yes Georgie." He replied back to me, sitting on the couch and trying to get relaxed again.

"How did you meet Cobbs?" I asked him in curiosity. He smiled and ruffled his aging hair.

"Well my dear, we met some time ago when I was only a bit younger. He was making his way up in the ladder of being a Extractor and he needed a forger to a job. I was contacted by Cobbs and I worked a few jobs before suffering a injury." He explained, rolling up his pants leg on his right side. I saw a small scar on his leg near his knee, curving as if he was attacked by a hook.

"After I was hurt I retired from the business. He understood because of my age and how difficult it would be for me to keep up with the younger ones. But I reassured him if I found anyone else just as good as me, I would let him know." He explained to me, pointing to me and having me smile, looking down at my hands in my lap. It made me feel proud of how good I was doing, how far I came since I first started in the trade.

"Hello Adam." I heard from the door and I looked up, seeing non other than Arthur walking towards us. He was smiling at Adam at first then at me. He was wearing his usual attire: a dress shirt, black tie and a black vest, black slick pants and shoes and his black hair was slicked back. He had a jacket over his shoulder, holding it with two of his fingers and walked as if he had no care in the world.

"Hey there Arthur." Adam replied in a grunt as he got up from the couch slowly but surely. I smiled at him as he approached me. His smile was so nice on his face, a rare but great treat to see.

"Hello Georgie." He said to me in a polite tone. Just saying my name make me blush, it must of been the tone of his voice.

"Hello Arthur." I replied back to him as he stood in front of me and the couch, "What are you doing here?"

"Cobbs wanted me to check and see how you were going on training." He replied back to me as Adam chuckled from his spot near his kitchen.

"Or did you just want to see me?" I asked him in wonder. Arthur's smile grew from my remark and he shrugged. Leave it to Arthur to not give you a straight answer.

"She's doing very well actually, having me stop every once in awhile to just breathe." Adam informed him as he made a drink for himself. Arthur raised his eyebrow at me and I smiled from my spot.

"Oh really?" he asked aloud, having me look at Adam how was off in his own little world and nodding his head.

"Oh yes, she's just as good as you even, Arthur." He replied, drinking something from a mug. But as he drank out of the mug he was looking over at me past Arthur, and giving me a wink. What was he doing, trying to get me killed from fighting Arthur in a playful quarrel? But Arthur smiled and I could tell he was thinking the same thing.

"Let's just see if she is just as good as me." He replied, tossing his jacket onto the couch. He walked over to stand in front of me again, a small smirk in his eyes and I eyed him from the couch. Did he really want to fight me? All as if it was a game with him. But the way he was looking at me, made me want to fight him and take the smirk off his face.

"You really want to fight me?" I asked him in a challenging tone. He smiled as I hopped off the couch and stood right in front of him. I could tell he loved to fight me, maybe to show he was more superior and higher than me when it came to a fight. But I wanted to fight him back, only to have him know where I stood as a woman.

"Come on." He replied, having me smile and brush past him softly and walked over to a open part of the warehouse. Arthur did the same, being about a foot away from me and giving me a cold stare. I knew that was the face he had when we were in the dream world: he was determined and had the goal in his head.

He threw out a punch at me, making me duck and his other hand aimed for my chest. I blocked it and threw a punch at his chest, knocking him back a bit. He stumbled a step or two and gave me a surprising look as I kept my hands up. He smiled widely and we started to fight.

Arthur was good, very good. He would move just as graceful as Caulfield, but he had more moves under his sleeve that was unique and modern. But I was just as fast, if not a little bit faster. I would dodge him and move out of his grasps within seconds. The way we moved with each other seemed like we were in slow motion, legs moving across the floor, hands trying to grasp each other.

It ended when he grabbed my right arm with both of his hands, holding it up and close to his chest and having me trapped. He had a vice grip on me, his head so close to mine as I heard him chuckle. I glared at him, wanting to do nothing more but end it. I moved my legs apart a bit more, lifting my right thigh to my chest, then extending my leg over my head. It was a Scorpion kick, something I learned from being in gymnastics as a child. Like I said, I was never normal.

I kicked him square in the head, ducking my head in the process and feeling his hands leave my arm. He stumbled back a bit as I lowered my leg once more, still in a defensive stance. Arthur smiled and I smiled right back, both of us knowing I won the match.

"How did you do that?" He asked in wonder. I stood up completely again and shrugged.

"I took gymnastics when I was younger." I replied in a grin, I then notice something on the top of his head, it was scarlet read and it was dripping a bit. Oh no, I made him bleed.

"Your head!" I said in a shocked tone. He reached up and felt the blood on his head, He brought his head down and had a bit of a shocked look on his face.

"Oh will you look at that." He replied in a mere grin and I rushed over to the kitchen. I grabbed a towel, placed it under the cold water and walked back over to him.

"Sit down. I'm so sorry Arthur!" I told him as I gently pushed him over to the couch. He sat down and I sat on the arm of the couch next to him, seeing him tilt his head back. I saw more blood on his forehead and I placed the towel slowly over the area, hearing him squint slightly.

"Oh so now he feels pain." I muttered, seeing him look at me as I smiled and dabbed away the blood. I placed a hand on his shoulder to make sure I didn't fall over.

"Oh haha you're hilarious." He replied to me and I giggled, dabbing some more blood off his forehead. It was silent for a moment or two, Arthur just laying on the couch and myself cleaning him up after our playful fight. The sun was setting then, having the light hit off of his hair. I then knew his hair wasn't black, it was brown. But the shade was so dark it looked black from any person's point of view. As I cleaned him up and finished, I couldn't help but think about Arthur and how differently he was from when I first met him. He seemed so serious, so mean and someone who no happiness. But he was completely different, but still serious enough to scare a person. My mind started to wander as I heard him squint when I touched a sensitive spot. He was never one to show pain, but when he squinted I panicked.

"I'm sorry." I said aloud, moving away from the spot. But he grabbed my wrist with his hand and kept it there, as if it was a security blanket of some sort. I kept my mouth shut when he grabbed my wrist, a firm yet gentle grab. Was it a warning that I touched something on his head, or just a friendly grab of the wrist? Having no clue I kept cleaning with my other hand, finishing up the process and smiling at my progress. But I smiling more for the fact that he grabbed my wrist, and he never did let go.

"All done." I replied aloud, seeing a small smile on his lips. I placed the bloody wash cloth down on the couch next to him, but he didn't move. He stayed in his position for a minute or two, slouched down on the couch and his hand on my wrist that was on his shoulder. My other hand went to my lap, not knowing where to put it so it wouldn't be so awkward. Silence came over us once again, and I had no idea what to do or what to say to him.

"Thanks Georgie." I heard him reply in a low but soothing tone, as if he was really relaxed. THe heaviness in his eyes, the loose grip his hand on my wrist, he was very relaxed. I leaned in, seeing he wasn't moving.

"Would you like a band-aid?" I asked him in a playful tone. He grinned and I giggled, sitting back up and felt him squeeze my wrist lightly.

I had it bad for the Point Man


	4. Almost Lost Him

Some things in life don't prepare you for the worst. Certain things can happen that make you question your motives: whether you know what to do or not. Luckily I never had that problem, well up to a certain point I never did.

Caulfield warned me about certain things happening in the dream world, certain things that were so life threatening that it would scare you. One of them happened to Caulfield once or twice, only because of his age. Being in one level of a dream is hard enough, but being in two in downright dangerous. There could be a situation where the body doesn't respond in the first level when something happened to the being in the second level. Caulfield explained that if the person is killed, the brain could still be functioning in the first level, but is slowly dying because of no brain response. There was a system of fixing it.

Multiple things would happen at one time. First, a injection must be made into the body to jumpstart the weakening heart. Caulfield showed me how to handle a injection, and also to make sure the person get plenty of oxygen when he or she wakes up. It was something I wished I would never have to deal with, but I was wrong.

It was the first mission that I had to go into two levels of a dream. I didn't have a major role in the job but I was only there as protection for the Mark in case of any projections coming towards him. I wore regular clothes this time: skinny jeans and sneakers, a v neck dark blue shirt and a leather jacket over it with in fingerless gloves. It felt better than being in a slutty dress, and to be able to hold a gun as well.

The plan was going just as we thought it would, up until the very end. We were about to finish the job, and I was on patrol with Arthur as he was breaking into the safe we were getting into at a bank. The job was to get the information from a banker, and all he had was in that safe. We were in a small room, the safe was in the wall and there was a large table in the middle. Arthur was at the safe and I was in front of him and behind the table, holding up my gun in my hand, keeping my eyes on the door Arthur was better at breaking open safes than I was, and I was on guard for him, But so far the plan was working as Arthur got the safe open.

He was going to get the paper when I heard something from above. I looked up, and Arthur did as well, the both of us hearing the distant but clear haunting voice of the french woman.

"It's too soon." Arthur said in a grunt as he looked through the papers. My head was still up and I heard a footstep in front of me and at the door. I whirled back around and saw a Projection in front of the both of us. As he threw up his gun I kicked down the table and grabbed Arthur's vest, throwing him down in the process when the projection started firing.

We huddled behind the table as I aimed my gun over the table and firing randomly. Arthur shoved the papers in his vest pockets and took out his own gun, cocking it and looking over the table. He shot a few times and shot back down next to me.

"Any ideas?" He asked me over the noise of gunfire.

"Does it look like I have a idea?" I asked him back to retaliation. I looked down at my simple gun while Arthur had his, which was clearly bigger. I sighed and looked back at him.

"I need a bigger gun." I said over the noise, looked back over and shooting at him. But he got my hand, skimming the top and having me shoot back down in pain. I squinted as blood spilled from the top of my hand. Clutching my hand I felt the blood got through my fingers. Arthur saw my hand and kept shooting.

It went on like this for a minute or two, and I could tell the table wasn't going to handle anymore damage. I then looked down to see a deposit box open next to me from our previous intrusion. I crouched low and held the box in one hand, my gun in another. I threw slid it across the room, the projection following it as I shot up and shot at him. He looked back at shot past me, but I killed him in two shots. Breathing in a deep breath, I looked back to see where Arthur was, but I only saw his foot sticked out from behind the table, not moving.

"Oh no." I said aloud as I shoved the table aside by kicking it. Arthur was shot in the chest and was now dead on the floor. _Don't panic_, I said in my head over and over again, _He's not truly dead, only in this dream he's dead. He's awake in the real world_.

As soon as I thought of Arthur, I felt a tug at my chest and I looked up, the room started to tilt and I knew I was getting a kick. Closing my eyes, I felt myself being thrown back into the wall, but as soon as I was about to hit the wall my vision went dark and I felt nothing else but air.

I woke up in my chair they placed me in and I looked all around me. Somehow I skipped the first level and came back to reality all together, which was odd but I was glad to be back. Cobbs was already awake, hunched over someone as well as Eames and Nash. I got the tube off of me and walked over, seeing whom they were looking at. I panicked, seeing it was Arthur. Why wasn't he awake? I felt concern flooding me as Cobbs shook him.

"Wake up Arthur, wake up!" he said in a loud tone, trying to get him to wake. But I then saw some signs from what happened with Caulfield. HIs eyes were moving underneath his eyelids, and his breathing was so slow it looked like he wasn't breathing at all. I shoved Cobbs out of the way and felt his pulse, it was too slow.

"Georgie,what are you doing?" Cobbs asked me, obviously annoyed as I looked at his his eyes. He was still dreaming, just not with us. I looked back at him, seeing how he was confused on what I was going,

"I know what's wrong with him. He was shot in the second level of the dream, but he never made it back to us. He's stuck on the first level somehow and we need to get him back here before he dies. Eames, grab my backpack." I said to him, seeing Eames run and grab my black backpack. I opened it and took out my tools needed: the small oxygen tank and mask and the injection.

"What is this?" Cobbs asked as I arranged all of the tools in the order I needed them in.

"We need to give him his own personal kick. If we don't he's gonna die in the first level. Cobbs, I know what to do, Caulfield taught me how, but I need to you help me and do as I say. If you don't he'll die." I said to him in a serious tone, having my hands near Arthur's head. Cobbs gave me a stern look, wondering if he could trust me with his friend's life. I knew he had to, and he knew he had to as well. He nodded his head and I looked back down at Arthur,

"Cobbs I need you next to me here next to his head. Eames, go by his legs." I said aloud and the two boys did what they were told. I held up the injectionf or all of them to see.

"Think of this as a personal jump for the heart. His pulse is far too low, and this will get his heart to accelerate and have him wake up. Now after this is injection, he will need oxygen and a lot of it for the heart to pump properly." I explained to them as I handed the injection to Eames carefully.

"Now I'm going to talk to him and get him to be conscious. His brain is still functioning, but barely. If he hears my voice he will know he's back in the real world and he'll physically try to move. Now as soon as I tell you to, inject him in the leg as hard as you can and after you do it Eames, hold him down. Cobbs, at the same time he's injected, place the mask over his mouth, got it?" I asked them both. They nodded their heads and I crouched down to Arthur's ear. I gently grabbed his limp hand in my own and leaned close to his ear, thinking of what to say to him.

"Arthur, can you hear me?" I asked in a soft tone, holding his hand and placing my other hand on his shoulder. He stayed still and I tried again, "Arthur, can you hear me? It's Georgie Arthur, listen to my voice. Hear my tone of voice, listen to me and me alone."

He was still unconscious, but I could see his eyes were moving more rapidly. I clenched his hand a bit tighter, moving my hand form his shoulder to his cheek. I knew he could feel my cheek from where he was, gently pressing my palm against his cheek and his eyes moved from more. He was trying to respond, just not yet. It killed me seeing him like this.

"Come back, Arthur. Come back to us." I said to him in a bolder but broken tone. Seeing him so still made me feel like he was truly dying. I cleared my throat, going to try again once more, "Come back Arthur. Come back...come back to me."

I didn't know that I was saying that phrase, but it felt natural saying it to Arthur. _Come back to me, Arthur, come back to me_. It was so thrilling to say, let alone natural. I didn't care that the others could hear me, all I wanted was Arthur. I suddenly felt a small movement in his hand and I saw Eames so hesitant.

"No, it was a spasm. We need real movement." I warned him as I leaned in closer to his ear, to where I could only talk to him.

"Please Arthur, don't do this to me. Come back, I know you can hear me. Follow my voice, Arthur. Come back to me, Arthur, come back to me." I said over and over again in a soft whisper, feeling desperate that he wasn't responding. But then I felt it, a small squeeze on my hand. It was real, he heard me. I looked back at Eames and Cobbs.

"Wait for my say." I said to them, looking back at Arthur and leaning back down again.

"Squeeze my hand again, Arthur. Come back to us." I said to him. I then looked down at our joined hands. I then saw it again, another tougher but small squeeze.

"Now!" I yelled, seeing Eames ram the injection needle into his leg. One second later, Arthur shot up from the chair and I grabbed his hand tight, seeing his eyes go wide and his mouth go wide, trying to breathe. It was as if he was breathing for the first time in years, not knowing what to do. Cobbs grabbed his shoulder and shoved the mask over his mouth, trying to get him to stop moving. I moved my hand to have him look at me, his eyes wide and the mask over his mouth.

"Breathe Arthur, I need you to breathe. In and out, deep breaths Arthur." I said to him in a slow tone. He understood after a moment or two, trying to breathe in a normal rate. He was slowly coming back to normal, and as I tried to move my hand away from his cheek he grabbed it with his hand and clutched it tight. It was a reflex, how tight he was holding me with both of my hands. Cobbs eased him back down in the chair and I stayed next to him, sitting on the chair with him and seeing him breathe normally now.

"Keep breathing Arthur, don't stop breathing. You're okay." I said to him over and over, feeling his gip on my hand relaxing and I brought both of our hands together in the middle of us. His eyes were on me the whole time and I smiled, trying to make sure he was still breathing. After a moment or two, Cobbs moved the mask away from his mouth, and I could hear how rapid he was breathing.

"You okay?" I asked him as he looked down at our joined hands. I looked down as well, thinking I should of moved them out of the way now and had him move his own hands. But he was still gripping me tight, as if he was still dreaming. He looked back at me, his eyes back to normal.

"Yeah...yeah I'm okay." He replied to me. I smiled as he got up in the chair, sitting properly. I moved my hands from him and gave him a hug on the chair. It was a crazy and stupid move since he almost died, but I was concerned for him since he was so close to being lost forever. At first he did nothing, but I then felt his arms go around me and holding me close in a gently fashion. One hand was on the nape of my neck and the other on my lower back, cradling me almost. It made me want to burst out in joy as he hugged me, but I clutched him close. His heartbeat was so fast it was almost like a humming bird and his hands were so cold and clammy.

"Thank you, thank you Georgie." He whispered in my ear, making me hug him tighter. I had the realization of this world, how dangerous it was and for one split second you could be dead. Arthur was almost a victim to this world, but I saved him.

I almost lost him, and loosing him would of been the worst thing in my existence.


	5. Dance With Me

I sat at my table near our next Mark at at coffee house, drinking my expresso next to Eames and we were getting to know our next Mark and his partner. It was a early Sunday morning, the air being so crisp and clean, having me pull out a jacket. We were in London at this time, our Mark being a successful business man and we were hired to steal his plans for his empire. it seemed like a reasonable plan for us to make, but Cobb wanted us to make sure we knew our part as forgers.

"I don't care what he wants, the percentage will stay at twenty and nothing else." Our mark said to his business partner and the tone of his voice showed he snapped a little bit, some aggression. I sipped my expresso and wrote down my notes, seeing Eames chuckle next to me.

"You write like a silly school girl." he said to me with his accent. I scoffed at him and finished my notes, looking at him and seeing him drink his own drink.

"And what do you have so far?" I asked him, seeing a wicked smile on his face as he shuffled over to be close to me. I knew he wasn't going to let anyone else hear what he was going to tell me, something we forger know how to do well.

"There's some trust issues between the two, meaning our mark cannot trust his business man to hold that enough information needed for his deal." Eames explained to me aloud, having me nod my head.

"There's also hostility between the two, since the business man somehow wants the mark to fail. And I think I caught a hint of personal issues between the two of them, a friendship going awry." I explained to him as he nodded his head.

"Very good my young grasshopper." He said to me, having me laugh a bit and keep my voice down. Our two men got up from the table and left, the mark going first and going on his cell phone and his business partner following him straightaway. Eames finished his drink and cleared his throat.

"Looks like our work is done, I have all that I need." He said to me as he got his things together on the table. I was about to do the same when I saw Arthur walking over to us. He was wearing a light blue button down shirt, his brown leather jacket, brown pants and his brown boots. His hair was slicked back like always, and he seemed rather chipper.

Since his near death experience, I tried to stay away from him, excusing myself and going things to get away from Arthur. It wasn't that I didn't want to talk to him, but it was the fact that I told him to "come back to me" in his near and hugged him right after he woke up. It was awkward, well it felt like it to me. The last thing I wanted was for him to think I had a thing for him, which I didn't. I didn't think I did, but I guess I was wrong.

"Hello Georgie, Eames." He said to the both of us, saying my name nicely but bluntly cutting off Eames. Eames and I both knew that was his typical nature, since the both of them were at each other's necks most of the time. Eames got up from the table we shared and slapped him on the back playfully.

" "Ello darling, good to see you bright and early. What, did you have a nightmare?" Eames asked in a playful tone, having Arthur give him a death glare.

"I actually wanted to see if I could talk to Georgie." I gave him a bit of a shocked look, wondering why he wanted to talk to me. Maybe he knew I was avoiding him, or maybe he just wanted to talk to me. Eames gave me a look, wondering why he wanted to talk to me as well. He then walked off, leaving me alone with Arthur who was standing in front of me.

What was he going to talk to me about? It was made freak out and scared on the inside as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Is it okay if I sit down?" He asked me, motioning to the chair next to me. I nodded my head, not wanting to be rude to him. He smiled slightly and sat down next to me . He was rather close to me, something I wouldn't of noticed before he nearly died. But I would then notice how he moved, how he spoke and how he even looked at people. Sure it was kind of weird and creepy but I couldn't help it.

"So, how are you?" he asked in a casual tone. I shrugged, trying to stay collective in front of him.

"I'm fine." I replied back to him in a normal tone of voice. But he raised his eyebrow at me and folded his hands, placing them on the table.

"Really? Cause it seems like you were avoiding me." He said to me in a soft tone, and I knew he wasn't going to get angry with me. Out of all of the team, I was the one he never got angry with. Sure we had our moments of disagreements, like if we should one way or the other on a job. But he never got angry with me at all.

"You just seem like you need your space. I mean after what happened to you.." I trailed off, trying to think of something else to say to him.

"That was four days ago, I think my space is already taken cared of." He replied back to me, and I felt silence coming over me. He sighed and leaned in a bit. resting on his arms that were on the table and looking at me.

"Georgie, ever since you save me from almost dying, you've been either avoiding me or leaving the room when I come in. Did I do something wrong?" he asked me, concern was evident in his voice. I could tell he was generally scared of what he did, if he did anything. I sighed and shook my head, ruffling my hair with my pale fingers.

"No, of course not. You did nothing wrong Arthur. It's just." I tried to think of what I should say to him. _ I like you, I mean really like you, but nothing can happen since we are on a team and Cobb will kill us both._

"I heard your voice, Georgie." I froze in my spot, not knowing what he just said to me, but I knew for sure. He heard my voice, which meant he heard what I said to him when I tried to wake him.

"You did?" I asked in a sheepish tone of voice. He smiled and nodded his head, keeping his eyes on me the whole time.

"I did, you told me to come back. To come back to you." He said and I cringed when he said it. I felt like a fool then, knowing he heard me. He probably thought I was a idiot, a silly little school girl who had a bad crush on him. _Great_, I thought in my head, _now how will he think of me?_

"I have never encountered anything like that before, being stuck and never having a chance of getting back out." Arthur explained, looking down at his hands. I could tell he was trying to remember how it happened, how it was almost lost forever.

"But I heard you voice, while I was down there I heard you so clearly. I've never heard anything that clearly before, even from the music." He explained to me some more, having me just stare at him and listen some more.

"It made me want to come back as fast as I could, to follow your voice and come back to reality. Before that happened, I was never scared before if anything were to happen to me, but I was so scared I was going to be lost forever. You saved me, Georgie, and I don't think I have enough words to thank you for that." He finished off, looking at me square in the eyes. I felt my breath leaving me within seconds, my head going light and my stomach flipping.

Arthur was never one to show feelings, he was always so collected and serious on and off the job. But seeing Arthur like this, all vulnerable and concerned made me think of him in a completely different light. He was no longer the stern and serious Arthur, he was different.

"Arthur." I started, but I couldn't think of anything else to say to him.

"I wanna make it up to you." I heard blurt out loud. I gave him a shocked look, wondering why he would say that.

"What?" I asked him with a bit of shock in my voice. It was not like him at all, he wanted to make it up to me for saving his life? He must be on something to be talking like this.

"Seriously, I wanna make it up to you somehow. How about dinner?" He asked me, giving me a look of hopefulness and wonder. Should I accept it, since I wanted to have only but a business relationship with him, not to mention friendship. But I wanted to go with him to dinner, thinking of it being a good opportunity to get to know him some more. So how could I say no to him?

"That sounds great, Arthur."

* * *

I was in the dream world once again, doing our job on the Mark and his business man. The world Nash created was of a elegant ball in New York City, the Mark's hometown. It was held in a large ballroom, completed with a dance floor, a band playing and tables set up all around. I felt like I was in my own dream, something out of this world. The Mark had his office upstairs from the ballroom and we were going to stay below to watch out of any projections coming after Cobb and Eames. They were going to go and get him, find what we needed and get out quick.

We all were dressed in our best suits, except for me of course. My dress was a emerald green, flowing satin that hugged my curves respectively and having the straps cross my back, showing my bare back. It was better than the dress I wore before, this dress made me feel elegant. I wore smaller heels this time, gold to go with the dress and my hair was curled just nicely. I felt more like a 1920's beauty queen.

I sat at one of the tables, holding a glass of wine in my hands as I looked upon the scene in a causal manner. Eames was sitting next to me as Arthur was across the room walking around the side of the dance floor. Cobb was near the band, looking at our target as well.

He was on the dance floor with his wife, dancing respectively and I scanned over to his partner. He was sitting alone at a table with some other associates. The plan was going well so far, and soon Cobb was going to get our Mark and take him upstairs for some conversation. I took a drink from my wine as Eames took a shot of whiskey.

"Must you take shots while on duty?" I asked him over the table. He laughed and rearranged his tie on his suit.

"Sorry, mum! Must you drink wine on the job?" He asked me back in return. I smiled and looked back over at our mark, who was now being encountered by Cobb. Cobb was talking to him, and I could see the confusion in his eyes. Cobb and the mark then walked off of the floor and towards the stairs, and I followed them with my eyes.

They were gone within seconds, and Eames got up as well. He took one last shot of whiskey and smiled slightly,

"My cue." he replied, walking around me and hearing for the stairs as well. I was left alone at the table and took another drink from my wine. But something caught my eye and I looked to my left, seeing a few projections looking over at me, Most of them were males in tuxes, and I felt my breath leaving me. They knew something about me, and I started to panic. Where was I going to go, how could I handle them? There was at least four of them, and only one me. I placed my hand on my left thigh, feeling my gun on my thigh strap and waiting to see if they were going to do something. A chill went down my spine, having me try to think of what to do if they came to me.

"Georgie." I heard next to me and I looked up. Arthur was standing in front of me near the dance floor in his tux, holding out his hand to me. He looked down at me and at nothing else as his hand was out in front of me. What did he want me to do?

I took his hand and he pulled me out of my chair and we walked over to the dance floor. I started to panic, not knowing what he was going to do. He then placed his hand on my lower bare back and placed our joined hands high a bit, pulling me in towards him a bit more.

"Dance with me." He whispered, pulling me close as we started swaying with the music. I knew he was trying to make it seem like we were a part of the dream and nothing more. I placed my free hand on his shoulder and we went along with the waltz that was playing, smiles on both of our faces. We were a part of their world now, and I could see that the projections were back to normal.

"Are they looking?" I asked in whisper of concern and fear. We moved around some more on the floor with the other couples. Arthur moved us around so he could see, having me move my neck to give him a better look. He ducked his head, and I could feel his lips brushing my bare shoulder as he peered over my shoulder. I shivered as his lips connected with my skin, not know what to do next.

"Yes, but I don't think they know anymore." He replied back to me and brought his head back to face me. He was slightly taller than me as we danced with the music. The music filled my ears, along with the lighting of the ballroom made the world more memorable.

"You're a pretty good dancer for a 23 year old." Arthur said to me in a smile, and I couldn't help but laugh slightly when he said that.

"I don't think Cobb would approve of us dancing while we are on the job." I told him in retaliation. Arthur shrugged as we moved some more along the floor. I looked at what he was wearing: a nice black suit and black vest with a tie. He looked rather handsome in his suit, though he alway did in the suits he would wear on a regular basis.

"Cobb doesn't need to know now does he?" He asked me back and I smiled, loving his humor in such a weird situation such as this. As we danced I thought of how safe I felt in his arms, how content we were as we did the waltz in a dream world. Now I knew I was dreaming, or someone else was dreaming. The lights, the mood and music all had to set to seem like a fairytale than a dream. Being with Arthur was so easy and so simple. We didn't have to worry about running, or finishing a job. I was free in his arms, to say the very least.

"You look good Arthur." I said to him as a compliment, He smiled at me, something that already melted my heart. I could feel his fingers on my lower back, how his fingers felt so warm against the chill in the room and how protected I felt as we danced. I suddenly loved the feeling of Arthur's body close to mine. We then stopped dancing, being in the middle of the floor and Arthur looking right into my eyes. With his arm around me and hand on my lower back, his hand holding mine and his eyes on my own, I didn't know if I died or if I myself was dreaming.

"And you look extraordinary." He replied to me in a soft tone, having me loose my voice and freeze in my spot. He told me I was extraordinary, was it true? Was I dreaming, thinking of this as some kind of cruel dream. Arthur, telling me that, make my heart want to burst and explode in my chest.

As I tried to register what to say back in return, it seemed as if Arthur was leaning towards me. His hold was protective, his look was serious and I was head over heels. The timing seemed perfect and I felt like I was going to scream in joy as he was about kiss me. What was I to do, say no to him? I stayed still as he leaned into me...

* * *

Author's note:

Sorry I left it in a cliffhanger, but I think ya'll will survive

You guys like it so far? I hope you do! I saw Inception again for the second time and i LOVE IT! leave me some reviews so I know how IM doing, like seriously! Thanks again you guys are amazing!


	6. Dream a Little Dream Of Me

It was so close, too close for me to move out of the way. Was it safe to say I thought about kissing Arthur ever since I kicked him in the head? Crazy, I know, but it was how I worked. Knocking a man down and then wanting to kiss him. He seemed like my reality more than my dream, and how sweet that sounded.

But the room started to shake and we both looked up to see the ceiling. The chandelier was swaying a bit, and concrete started to fall around us. Everyone else was still dancing, but we stood still with our eyes above us. The dream was falling apart around us, the glasses were shattering and the rubble fell near us. My peaceful moment with Arthur was gone in a flash, but knowing the moment we had was a good one.

"Stay close Georgie." he said to me in a bold tone, his arm going completely around me and his other arm doing the same. I hugged him back, my arms going around his neck and some of my fingers going into his brown hair. I closed my eyes, trying to remember we won't be dying, not here. This was not real, it wasn't real. That sunk into me pretty quick, knowing this was all a act. A cruel reality to sink in.

As the dream kept collapsing around us, I felt Arthur's hold on me tighten slightly. It had to be real, what we just shared on the floor. The fact that he held me close to save me from projections, the fact that we danced together, and the fact he told me I looked extraordinary. The sound of the world falling around us shook me and I clung onto Arthur a bit more.

"Breathe Georgie, just breathe." He said to me, the same thing he told me after my first dream. I held onto what he said, trying to breathe in and out. We would be waking up soon, waking up from this beautiful dream. Even though it wasn't mine, it felt like it. I took in a deep breath and then all I saw was darkness.

* * *

"Good work guys." Cobb said aloud as I woke up in the basement of the building our Mark worked at. He was fast asleep in the middle of our circle as I looked around in our basement. Eames was wide awake, getting up and stretching. Cobb looked at the papers he stole and Nash was rubbing his eyes. But I looked to my right and saw Arthur, who was silent and had a small smile on his face. He looked over at me and thought he was going go back to his typical self: serious and ready for the next task. As if he didn't care about what happened in the dream.

"I owe you a dance." I heard him say as I unhooked myself. I froze in my spot and looked at him, seeing him smile and unhook himself. He remembered, he remembered what happened back there. I didn't think he would, or he would even ignore it. But he knew what happened, and he seemed rather happy about it. The smile on my face wasn't going to leave me at all as I got up slowly and looked down at my clothes I was in: jeans and sneakers, a band v neck shirt and my hair in a messy bun. I looked so ordinary to him, so simple. Only in the dream world would I be extraordinary.

* * *

There was a knock at the door and I walked over to get it. Adam was out for business that night, having me be alone that night. Arthur was going to take me out that night for dinner, having me panic knowing that I had nothing to wear. I wanted to look nice for Arthur, since I wore jeans and a shirt most of the time. I had no dress that was good enough for Arthur, and I was frightened.

I opened the door to see it was Eames, holding what looked like a shoebox and a hanger covered with wrappings and a dress was inside. He smiled at me, having me smile back at him.

" "Ello love, I brought you your salvation." He said to me, gesturing to the things in his hands. I raised a eyebrow as I moved out of the way to let him in. He walked in and placed them carefully on the couch.

"My salvation?" I asked him and he faced me once more.

"A little birdie told me that you were going to dinner with Arthur. And since I knew you had nothing to wear, I thought I would give you something from my closet." He explained to me. I thought of who would of told them, then it clicked: Adam.

"And you had this in your closet the whole time?" I asked him in a playful banter. He smiled at me, obviously getting my joke.

"Very funny, but this was gift to my ex girlfriend. I know you two were the same size, so it's better to give it to you than to have it go to waste." He explained to me as he unwrapped what was inside on the hanger. I looked over his shoulder and was pretty shocked to see it myself.:

It was a sundress, a pale blue sundress that look so pretty it killed me. There was a pale yellow ribbon around the waist and some lace on the top. He wanted me to wear this with Arthur?

"Eames, I couldn't." I said aloud in a stammer as he took out the dress completely. He smiled and then grabbed the shoebox, opening it and pulling out yellow flats that matched the ribbon. I smiled, feeling like it was christmas morning. And I smiled at Eames, thinking of how amazing he was to give me a dress and shoes all for Arthur.

"Thank you." I said to him, hugging him awkwardly as he held the items in his hands. He laughed as I pulled away and gently took the dress in my hands.

"Now, for your hair." he said, having me look at him with a questioning look in my eyes. He smiled, already knowing what he was going to do with me.

* * *

A knock came at the door and I walked over in my dress and flats, beyond nervous as I opened the door and saw it was Arthur. He was wearing a suit similar to the one in the dream, but he had on a skinny tie instead of a bow. He looked like he shaved, having a clean face and a soft smile on his lips. He had a bouquet of white daisies in one hand, having me smile as I opened the door completely. Arthur brought me flowers, so I was already head over heels for him.

"Hello Arthur." I said to him as I would normally tell him every time we met. But he was silent for a moment or two, looking at me and then seeing what I was wearing. I had to stop blushing in front of him, not want to look like a fool.

"Hello Georgie" he said in a wide smile, having me smile back at him. I loved his smile, that was final. He then held the bouquet in front of me, almost like he was a shy teenage boy on his first date.

"I got these for you. Adam told me these were your favorite, that and you hated roses." he explained as I took the flowers in my hands. I breathed them in and smiled, loving the smell of daises.

Putting the flowers in a vase in the kitchen we were on our way to dinner. Arthur took us to a small restaurant that served pasta, something he learned from Adam that I liked. I found it funny that he went to Adam to see what I like when it came to flowers and dinner, showing how confused he was when it came to getting to know me. The night was nice and cool in London, and it felt good walking on the street without being followed or hunted down.

"This place is nice." I said as we sat down at our table next to the small dance floor. Arthur smiled as I was handed a menu.

"I've been here once or twice, the food here is good so I hope you like it here." He replied back to me. After ordering wine for the both of us, Arthur shrugged off his jacket as he kept his eyes on me.

"So, other than pasta and daises, what else should I know about you?" He asked me in a playful questioning tone. I smiled and took a sip of wine from my glass.

"Other than the fact that I can wear a gun on my leg, I can beat you in hand-to-hand combat, and I know how to change into another being within a dream, I think we're covered." I explained to him, hearing a small chuckle escape his lips. I laughed with him as well, "Funny thing is, I wanna know more about you."

"I'm not as interesting as you are." He replied back to me with a shrug.

"I think you are." I said to him, seeing him smile at me. We started talking about our past, how we came to the business of theft and extraction. Sure it wasn't normal dinner talk, but since when were we normal?

He grew up with a mother and father, up until he was around 15 years old when they kicked him out of the house. His father was never around really, always on business and such. But when he was around, Arthur learned how to be a con man. After he was kicked out of his parent's house he stayed with his grandfather up until he was 21, meeting Cobb and staying with him for a year or two until he could get on his feet on his own. It saddened me to know he was kicked out of his own home, a safe place to be.

I told him about my family life as well. How my parents were dead when I was ten years old from a car accident, how no one else wanted to take me in with my family. I resorted to my aunt, who really didn't like me as much. She introduced me to Adam when I was seventeen, finding out Adam was a old family friend to my father and that I could go with him if I wanted to. I went with him in a heartbeat, which is where he taught me how to be a forger.

After eating our dinner and just having a bit more wine, a slow song came up from the small band playing in the restaurant. Arthur looked over and as did I, and I remembered the song: _Dream and Little Dream of Me_. Adam would play it sometimes, the Mamas and the Papas version of course. I smiled, hearing the singer starting to sing the first verse. She had a beautiful voice, haveing me think of Adele or another soul singer of sort. Arthur then looked over at me, smiling as I froze.

"I do recall saying that I owe you a dance." He said to me, having me remember earlier that day when we did the job. My tongue was tied up as he got up from the table and took two steps to stand next to me, holding out his hand gently. I took it without saying anything aloud, getting up from my spot and following him to the dance floor

_Say nighty night and kiss me_

_Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me_

_While I'm alone and blue as can be_

_Dream and Little Dream of me._

Arthur placed his hand on my lower back and held my other hand as I placed my free hand on his shoulder. We just swayed back and forth this time, rather than doing the waltz in the dream. I got butterflies in my stomach again from dancing with him, just the feeling of his hand on my back and how close he was. It was smaller than the ball room in the dream as well, more secluded and safe.

_Stars fading, but I linger on dear_

_Still craving your kiss_

_I'm longin' to linger till dawn hear_

_Just saying this_

The both of us dancing together, the song playing in the backround and two other couples dancing with us, it just felt like the pieces were falling in place. Weird I know, but I couldn't help but think it felt right being with Arthur there. He made me feel like I was going to be okay in this world, and in the dream world as well. We were both silent, but I liked it that way since we were so in tune with each other. It was like the dream all over again, but this time it was real.

When the piano solo came into play, Arthur moved his head slightly so that our foreheads touched, my eyes were still closed just to savor the fact that we were dancing. His hold on me was possessive, close and warm as he held me. I knew his eyes were closed as well, though our foreheads were connected gently. It was as if we were a married couple, so wrapped up in our own lives the rest of the world didn't matter.

My feelings were so out of the ordinary. I was nervous, secured, panicky, joyful, head over heels, and others as well that I couldn't describe. But mostly it felt, just right being with him. I never wanted to leave him or his arms, I felt like nothing was going to harm me.

With Arthur, nothing was going to harm me. I knew that much for certain.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey guys, I know you're waiting for a kiss to happen, but it'll come I promise :)

Give me more reviews, I love it when I get good feedback. So far I see that you guys love it, so I know I'm doing a good job so far :)


	7. Don't Leave Me Georgie

After the date Arthur took me home and I was alone in my thoughts about the date. There could be plenty of things to love about him: his sense of security, his intelligence, how he has a rare sense of humor, not to mention being very handsome in every way. But liking Arthur could end in travesty, our friendship could be ruined and I can no longer see him in the same light. And I knew he might not think of me the same way. But the way held me, the way he talked to me, the way he even smiled at me, I could of been wrong.

Adams sat me down some time after my date with Arthur, pulling out something from his pocket as we were on his couch. He pulled out a coin that was the size of both of my thumbs placed together. He held it out in his hand, having one face looking up at me. I peered down and saw it was of Queen Victoria and her profile picture.

"This was my totem, and now I want to give it to you as your own totem." He explained to me as he carefully placed it in my open hand. It felt a bit heavy in my palm as I brought it close to me eyes to examine it. The coin itself was in top shape, as if it was made yesterday. The edges were very smooth, and I knew he was keeping that way.

"This was from my grandfather and the only thing I have left from my family. It kept me sane as I fought between dreams and reality." he explained as I slowly placed it on the table, the having it stand in between my two fingers. I spun in on the table, seeing how it was spinning perfectly.

"In dreams, the coin will never fall or stop spinning. But in reality, gravity takes its toll." Adam said to me as the coin started to wobble and then fell. The noise of the coin falling rang in my ear, having me smile. I looked back at him, seeing a smile on his face,

"I'm retired from the business and I have no more use for it. This coin will help you know when you're dreaming or when you're in reality." Adam said to me in a serious tone as he tapped the top of my hand with his elderly fingers. I looked back down at the coin and picked it back up again in my hand. The feeling of the coin in my hand made me feel better, and I then knew how Cobb felt with his top or Arthur with his loaded dice. I felt safe

I felt sane.

* * *

Our next destination was in Las Vegas, of all places to go to for a job. But since we were early before our job was set, Eames wanted to walk around the strip for a couple of hours. The city itself was a bit slow since it was a weekday and people were gone, so it seemed like a good opportunity to get some free time in before our job. I knew Cobb never believed in free time, but after some convincing from Arthur he let us run around for a couple of hours.

I wanted to go see the water show in front of the Bellagio, Eames wanted to gamble and I had no idea what Nash wanted to do. Arthur came along with me, saying he didn't want to deal with any of the other team members, especially Eames. At first I was scared to have him come with me, but then again it would be nice to have his company for a moment or two.

We stood in front of the watershow during the sunset, some other people were standing to watch as well. I was leaning against the banister and smiling as I felt the cool mist hitting my face from the water shooting up in the air. The air was a bit hot, but I wore my usual attire: a gravy neck shirt, skinny jeans and my converse shoes. I had a gray sleeveless vest/jacket to wear over my shirt and my hair was up in a ponytail.

"I've never seen anything like this before." I said aloud as another waves of water shot up in the air. Arthur chuckled next to me and joined me by the banister, in his usual shirt and leather jacket and nice pants. Even leaning against a pillar he looked handsome. Damn him.

"There's nothing quite like it." he replied aloud as I looked over at him from my spot. He was leaning on the banister as well, but with one elbow and having a side smirk on his face.

"Except in the dream world." I reminded him, seeing him nod his head. I looked back at the show and smiled, thinking of how it would be in my own dream world.

"In my dream, the water would go higher, even higher than the hotel itself. Some of it would go onto the audience and spray them." I said aloud in a smile. I started to hear Debussy's _Clare de Lune_ come over the speakers, the water show going slower and more in a dance than before. I loved Debussy, having me think back to when I was younger and when I was with my parents. It was a pleasant memory, having me close my eyes and drift off into my own little world.

I could see them clearly in my head as I felt some of my bangs brush against my nose and cheeks. I was in a field with grass to my ankles, my fingers reaching down to slide along the top of the grass as I looked up to see them both standing at the top of the hill. A breeze came through, but I was looking up to see them. I only saw their shape, not their faces. The piano was filling my head peacefully as I felt more mist from the water show splash my face. That one peaceful moment with my own thoughts, made me forget where I was.

I opened my eyes when the water show went off with a bang. I saw the water fall and looked to my right, seeing Arthur looking straight ahead at the show. I looked past him, past the people walking on the street and I saw someone walking our way, two or more of them. They had hard faces on them as if they knew who we were. Did they know who we were? They wore suits, and their hands were on their hips. I froze, they knew something about us, and they were coming closer.

I reached out to grab Arthur from my spot without moving an inch. I grabbed his jacket sleeve, seeing him looking over at me as I watched the three, now turning into four men walking our way. My hold on his sleeve went from gentle to fierce, and Arthur gave me a concerning look. They were about 300 feet away from us now and they were moving fast. Arthur grasped my hand on his sleeve, as if he was trying to snap me back to reality.

"What is it?" He asked me with concern, moving from his position to standing up fully and facing me. I tried to find my voice, but I couldn't at that moment. They were real, they weren't projections. If they get us, we ware truly dead.

"Behind you." I whispered aloud in a harsh tone. He turned around and saw them in a instant. Within a second he grabbed my hand fully and pulled me along as we started walking away from the show and down the sidewalk in a normal pace. His hand was on my lower back to push me along, but I was with him on speed as we walked. He looked back after a moment or two and I could tell they were following.

"Start running when I tell you." He said to me in a harsh whisper. I nodded my head as I tried to remain calm. I knew this was real, and if I do one wrong move I could get killed. Arthur's face was serious then, and I knew he meant business. I reached down in my pocket to grasp my coin, my totem, my only evidence of reality. Cobb wasn't kidding when he said his totem was his survival when it came to what was real and what wasn't. As we walked I was convinced they were projections, but when I grasped my coin and felt the smooth edge, I took in a breath: I wasn't dream.

"Run." He whispered in my ear and we broke off into the run. Dodging the people around us was smooth like before in dreams, and I stayed close to Arthur as much as possible. We crossed a intersection and a taxi was coming towards me. I panicked and jumped up, hearing the taxi screech to a halt and I landed on the hood of the car. The taxi stopped and I looked behind me, seeing the four men with their guns out and aiming at me.

I threw out my gun from being in the back of my jeans and ran after Arthur some more, running as fast as I could. People started screaming as they saw or guns, running away from us as we ran like bats out of hell. We dodged more people, hearing some of their protests as I shoved them aside. I needed to stay alive this time, I had to.

We ran up some stairs and turned the corner of the overpass. One of them started shooting, having Arthur slide on the floor and hide behind a rather large pillar. I did the same manuver, ending up behind him and behind the pillar as well. I cocked my gun as Arthur took out his, granite flying form the gun shots of the enemy. I covered my head as Arthur shot back at them.

"Who are theses guys?" I asked over the noise as Arthur shot some more. I peeked around the pillar and shot a couple of shots, only retreating back when they shot very close to me.

"They're after Cobb, and they knew we're working with him." He replied back to me over the roar of gun fire. We fired at them some more, and they fired back. It went for what seemed like a minute until I moved my hand a bit too far as I fired. For one second I felt my skin burst open, and then the next minute I felt pain soaring through my hand and arm. I shot my hand back and dropped my gun in my lap, looking down at my injured hand.

A bullet sliced the top of my hand, blood flowing through my fingers onto the floor. Arthur looked over at me and then at my hand, his eyes going wide as I tried to bite back the scream that wanted to soar through my mouth. He threw his hand in his pocket, pulling out a bandana and wrapped it around my hand in a fast pace. I bit my free hand, holding back the scream as he fixed my hand in a rapid pace. The guns were still going off as he finished, looking back up at me. I had tears threatening to leave my eyes and roll down my cheeks, but I rubbed them away before he could do anything. The fire then stopped and we both froze in our spots. Arthur held his finger up to his mouth, telling me silently to be quiet as I clutched my gun in my hand.

We waited for a moment or two when Arthur got up slowly, still behind the pillar. I joined him, having him push me behind him gently as we waited for them to come around the corner. One of them came into view, and Arthur took him down in one punch. As he was on the floor another came into view with a gun in his hand. I threw up my gun and shot him in one take, seeing him fall to the floor dead as Arthur got back up. We ran over the overpass in a fast pace, two of them still following us as we headed down to the first level on the other side of the street.

We were almost at the hotel we were staying at when I felt my breath leave me and my knees give away. Pain, such pain was stabbing me in my back near my shoulder blade and I screaming in pain: I was shot in the back. I fell to the floor, my head hitting the concrete hard and my gun falling off of my grasp and away from me. The pain was unbearable, having me cry out as my view was sideways and low. Arthur turned around and saw me on the floor, running back to me. But he saw the two after us, and he threw up his gun. Sliding on his knees towards me, he shot at the two. I heard the both of them hitting the floor and Arthur threw down his gun next to my head.

"Georgie." he said in a concerned tone as I tried to move onto my side. I squinted in pain as I got on my left side, the wound on my right side up in the air as I felt blood seeping through my vest and shirt. Arthur moved so that he was close to me head, gently picked me up around my middle and lifting me so that I was halfway in his lap. His arm was protectively around my middle as I felt numbness going through me. First at my fingers, then at my arm.

"Cobb, Georgie's been hit. Four agents were after us, get Eames down here." Arthur said on his phone. He slammed his phone shut and I could feel him lean down towards me, the numbness was going through my entire arm and I felt coldness seeping through me. So this was death, this is what it feels like to die slowly and painfully. The pain was so bad I couldn't speak.

"Hang on, please Georgie. Don't die on me, damnit, don't you care. We need you, Georgie, I need you. Don't leave me, please don't leave me." He whispered in my ear over and over again in a fast rate, and I could tell he was struggling as well. I felt his lips move against the ear of my shell, so fast and so urgent. I tried to smile, but I was too weak. I wanted to sleep, to dream in my own little world, I was so weak and tired. Could this be it, could I truly die now? He needed me, Arthur needed me, he told me himself.

Darkness flooded through me, and I wanted nothing more to tell Arthur that I loved him

It's funny, to think I love him since I was about to die, real funny...


	8. I'm Glad it Fell

"Put her here." I heard someone say as I felt my body being placed on something soft, so soft. Was this a dream, something that didn't happen? I opened my eyes and looked around, wondering where I was. The pain in my shoulder blade was now numb and spreading through my back now, making me feel so strange. Was I shot? That must of been it.

I was on a queen sized bed in a hotel room, the hotel room I was staying in for the job. I looked forward and saw Arthur look down at me with so much concern in his eyes it killed me seeing him like that. I wanted nothing more than to hug him and tell him it's okay. But moving my back would of made things worse.

"I got her vest off, but not the shirt. Nash, check to make sure the police aren't on us. Cobb, hand me my bag. Arthur get a towel underneath her so we don't get any blood on the bed," I heard Eames behind me as I felt shuffling around on the bed and heard something being unzipped. A tear rolled down my nose and soaked a park of the bed I was on. I tried to breathe, but nothing came out as I felt a hand on my back gently.

"I need to get the bullet our or else she'll bleed to death. Arthur, take her hands." Eames said aloud, having me panic a bit from my spot on the bed. He was going to take the bullet out of me? It felt like I was going to under the knife, or in his case into the knife. My breathing was going shallow from the mere shot of Eames cutting into me as Arthur squatted down in front of me, gently taking both of his hands in mine and holding them in between us. I looked up at his eyes, finally seeing how much pain he was in from just looking at me. I never saw him this upset over a injury on the job, but why over me?

"Arthur." I whispered in panic and his hold on me tightened. Eames was cutting my shirt in the back, now seeing the blood and wound. I heard him gasp as Arthur kept his eyes on me. I knew he was trying to distract me, but then again he didn't want to see it as well.

"Jesus Christ." Eames whispered aloud in shock as I felt the cool air against the blood of my skin and my wound. He then shuffled around some more as I tried to concentrate on Arthur.

"Give her a few of these, she'll need it." Eames said behind me as Cobb walked over to my view. He squatted down and had two shot glasses filled with whiskey in them. I knew they had to dull the pain for me, so I reached out with my good hand and drank them both down. The sting flew down my throat as Cobb went back behind me with Eames. I looked back at Arthur as he took both of my hands in his again.

"Sorry I didn't run as fast as you." Said in a joking tone, seeing a small smile on his face. He knew I was trying to make the moment light, but it went away in a flash as I felt the whiskey hit my wound, later the knife digging for my bullet. I squinted, gritting my teeth and begging on the inside that it would stop. Arthur squeezed my hands tightly in a vice grip as I slammed my eyes shut.

"Breathe Georgie, don't stop breathing." Arthur said to me calmly, and I tried to breathe in through my nose and out through my mouth. But the pain was killing me so bad that I wanted to die. The knife was still digging and my grip with Arthur wasn't going to slack anytime soon. The seconds they were digging into my skin felt like hours and days, so slow and with so much pain behind them.

"I heard you, Arthur." I said aloud to him, finding my voice once again as I felt numbness over the pain of the knife in my body. I opened my eyes to see him look back at me with the same face I gave him after I save his life. I smiled slightly, feeling the tears roll down my jaw onto the bed.

"You told me not to leave you, your voice." I said aloud back to him, seeing him move a bit closer to me so we were so close to each other. Another tear came down my face, only because I was now grasping the reality of what I was happening to me. I closed my eyes, trying to hide my tears as I felt Arthur placing his forehead gently against mine. It was almost as if we were dancing again, but this time I was dying. I was dying..

"I can't have you leave me here with these guys, I'll go crazy." He said to me in a harsh tone, having me smile slightly.

"Almost done." Cobb said aloud as Arthur rearranged his hold on my hands. I tried breathing again, trying to focus on anything else but living. Living for my own sake, for Adam when he gets sick and needs someone to look after him, for Cobb when he needs a Forger, for Arthur. Oh Arthur.

"You can't leave me here alone, Georgie." he said to me in a harsh whisper, having me look up at him, some of my hair falling in front of my eyes. He smiled slightly, moving back a bit so that our forehead weren't connecting anymore. He took out a hand from mine and moved the hair away from my eyes, his fingers gently dancing across my head.

"You're my only sense of reality." he whispered my last part as he tucked the hair behind my ear. I lost my voice when he told me that, his eyes were still on mine. I was his reality? How could that be so? I never thought of myself being so important to a person, let alone being someone else's reality.

"Done. We need to get the blood clean. I'll put a gauze over the wound, she should be okay." I heard Eames said aloud as the numbness and pain disappeared. I felt coldness of a towel go over my back and a gauze going over my wound gently. There was movement around me as I still looked at Arthur, still in disbelief what what he said. _You're my only sense of realty_, ringing in my ears as a blanket was placed over me to my shoulders.

"We need to make sure we're not being followed." Cobb said behind me. I then panicked, thinking Arthur was going to leave me. I squeezed his hands in mine, hoping he understood.

"Hey, easy Georgie. I'm not going anywhere." He said to me, seeing the flood of panic over my face. I felt better, knowing he was going to stay with me as sleep fell over me.

* * *

I woke up with the only source of light coming from a lamp in between the two beds. I blinked a few times, trying to see if I could move something, anything. I shifted a bit, feeling pain in my shoulder and I stayed still again. I was facing the opposite bed, away from the window and I saw Arthur laying down and fast asleep. He was facing me, still wearing his clothes and shoes as he was on his side. It was as if he was waiting for me to wake up, but I couldn't help but stare at him.

Arthur was peaceful in his sleep, showing no sign of pain or negativity. There was almost a small smile on his lips, he must of been having a wonderful dream. He was breathing heavily, and just off in his own little world. As I watched him quietly, I remembered him telling me something so simple yet so powerful:

_You're my only sense of reality._

It made me think of what he thought of me. Did he think I was beautiful? How could I be? I was a tomboy for goodness sakes, and I was far from being a girly girl. I was stubborn, I was defensive and I was not normal. He even told me that I wasn't normal. A man like Arthur could get any girl if he wanted to, so why would he be interested in me? Was it a trick he was playing on me? He couldn't, he wouldn't do that to me...would he?

* * *

Eames gave me a brace to put my arm in so that I wouldn't move my shoulder at all. They finished the job in a clean swipe, coming straight back to the hotel room and getting us out of there. Cobb wanted to get me back to London to rest with Adam, however Arthur didn't want me to move to cause anymore pain. All I wanted to do was to do home and be in my own bed in peace, to be with Adam and feel safe from any danger. Not that Arthur didn't do that for me, he stayed by my side on the way out of the hotel and to the airport. The person who hired us for the job got us in first class just for doing the job perfectly, bette than being in pain on coach.

Cobb going through the airport was keeping his head down and not looking anywhere, like he didn't want to be seen. I was going to question him, but I also trying not to move around too much. Sitting on the plane felt better then walking, feeling more sleep coming through me. My chair was comfortable and my head was heavy from all that happened. Arthur sat next to me on the plane, sitting up straight and looking forward.

I wanted to thank him, for holding my hands throughout the entire bullet digging scenario. I wanted to tell him that he was a good friend to me, and that I really liked him most of all. But my voice was so lost by the time we were on the plane. It would have to wait until another time I guess.

Arthur opened the door for me as I entered the familiar London flat. The pain was less than before, just dull on my shoulder blade as I walked in with my backpack in my good hand. It was nice and dark, meaning Adam was out for dinner or work. I walked over to the kitchen countertop and saw a note waiting for me. Looking down I read the note aloud:

_Georgie-_

_I'm off to get you medicine from a friend, and some of your favorite food to get your mind off the pain. It sounded like you were in good hands, and I'll be back soon._

_Adam_

I smiled as I look back up again, seeing Arthur look around with my suitcase in his hand.

"Where do you want me to put this?" He asked me as I sat down on the arm of the couch, looking down at my own brace. I wondered if I could move my arm and not get my shoulder blade messed up.

"Anywhere is fine really." I replied to him, unhooking the brace slowly. Sure I wasn't going by the rules of Eames, but I wanted to push my boundaries. Call me crazy, but I was unusual. Arthur placed my things on the floor and I saw him look back over at me. I slipped the brace out of my arm, finally feeling free from the boundaries it was giving me. NOw it was up to moving around a bit.

"Georgie." Arthur said aloud as he walked over to me and stood in front of me. My arm was in between us as we both peered down at it like it was treasure. I moved my fingers, feeling nothing bad in my arm and back. Then my wrist, nothing else happened. My lower arm, nothing. It was like I was getting closer and closer to pain, and I knew Arthur was waiting for me, waiting for the pain.

My entire arm moved and I felt it, the pain all over again. I squinted, trying not to show I was in pain in front of Arthur. I wanted to be tough, I wanted to be invincible in front of him, I wanted to show I could do this without being a complete girl. But I knew Arthur could see past that as I bent over in a bit of pain. He immediately wrapped a arm around me and pulled me up from the couch, having me wrap my good arm around him and leave my injured one hanging to the side.

"You're okay, you're okay." He said to me over and over again, his hand on my back running me in a soothing notion. I rode through the pain, clutching Arthur real close as I felt the pain leaving me slowly.

I stood back up completely and face Arthur, who backed off and left me alone so I can get myself back to normal. He looked afraid that he was going to touch something that would hurt. There was silence in between us as the pain went away, and it must of been from staring at him and having my insides go warm.

"You remember when you told me I was your reality?" I asked him in a whisper, knowing we were so close together. Arthur nodded his head, not saying anything as if he was worried about ruining the moment. I took a deep breath, nothing I was going to make or break our friendship. But it was better to tell him now, or keep my mouth shut forever.

"I think you're my reality." I whispered to him, seeing the seriousness in his eyes and how he stayed perfectly still. Great, he was going to say it was just to help me get through the pain, that he didn't mean it and it was all a joke. Arthur wasn't one to joke, but it would of been harsh is he was joking with me. My heart would be breaking within seconds if he just walked out the door. I was ready for it, I was ready for emotional pain.

Arthur took one step to be in front of me and he looked down at me, leaning in a pressing his lips so gently to mine. He was so gentle as he gave me that kiss. His forehead was against mine, my fingers twitching to pull him close to me. We didn't hug, nor did we do anything else, just hold that kiss that made my inside burst in joy. I was doing flips in my stomach and chest, my head was spinning in a good way and the pain in my arm was completely gone. My eyes were closed, wanting to save this feeling of him kissing me. But was this a real kiss, or was this a dream? I pulled away and kept my forehead against his, taking in a shaky breath and reaching into my pocket, feeling the coin in my hand. I slowly took it out and held it in my good hand.

"Georgie." Arthur said to me against my lips, but I shook my head. I took in a deep breath, trying to calm myself down from that one kiss.

"Wait." I said to him. I had to check, I had to make sure this was real. I looked down at the coin in my hand, Arthur doing it as well. I leaned down, moving my lips from Arthur and placing the top of the coin on the table next to us in front of the couch. I spun it, seeing the coin spin perfectly and stay still as it spun. I went back to Arthur, his forehead touching mine again and I closed my eyes, trying to listen and hear if the coin fell.

Fall, please fall...

I heard it, the clanking of the metal coin hitting the table. It was a faint sound, but it rang in my ears and I smiled with my eyes closed. It was real, our kiss was real. This was truly happening, and I opened my eyes to see Arthur looking down at me.

"I had to see if this was real." I said in a sheepish tone, a small smile forming Arthur's lips as I felt his hand moved up to my neck. His cool fingers against my hot skin made me sigh as he rested his hand on my neck.

"I'm glad it fell." he said to me, leaning in once more to press a gentle kiss to my lips. I smiled through the kiss, my hand going up to the back of his head and some of my fingers going into his hair. He moved his hand down to wrap around me once more, his fingers spreading out on my back and avoiding my wound as he snuck in another kiss to my lips.

Yeah, I was glad my totem brought me back to reality. I was glad it fell.


	9. Arthur's POV

Looking back on my life, I knew I had bad things. I knew I was a criminal, something my parents would never approve of. How I came to this one spot in time, being a Point Man in the world of Extraction, was beyond me. But I would never trade it for anything else in the world.

I'm a simple person with a simple mind: get in, do the deed and get out. I never liked anything going wrong, it had to be perfect. The plan had to go smoothly or else I would be in a bitter mood. The timing had to be precise, the place had to be in good shape, and above all we couldn't get caught. It was a game, a constant game of survival. The rules were simple: and I played by those rules for the longest time. Nothing else mattered in the world, nothing else came so close to mattering.

Then Cobb had Mal, and I started to be jealous. Not to the point of wanting to steal her away from him, I never had those feelings toward her at all. Sure she was lovely, but she wasn't my type of girl. I never knew I had a type, women never were a priority in my life. It wasn't Cobb's either, but he fell for her hard and they had a family. I was only jealous for the fact that Cobb had something to hold onto in this game we played, something to bring him back to reality other than a small and simple totem.

Even Eames knew how to get women, but he did in a fashion that I would never want to follow. He went from girl to girl, no strings attached or anything. Sure it would be like that for any man, but I wasn't like any man. And besides, I knew no girl would want to fall for a guy like me. I was dangerous, I was a criminal and I was unusual. My hopes of finding another person like me was slim, very slim, up until I met Georgie.

I remember the first time I met her. She was Adam Caulfield's successor as a forger, and Cobb introduced her to us. Her appearance wasn't stunning, but non the less pretty. I only gave her a small smile, seeing her give me one in return. We shook hands and went on to our own business, but something about her caught my eye. I didn't know if it was the curiosity she harbored about our line of work, or how green her eyes were. From the moment I met Georgie, she caught my eye.

As time passed and as jobs came and went, I tried to ignore it desperately. I used Cobb and Mal as the perfect example: after her death Cobb was never the same. Having someone so close to me and being on the job could lead to travesty. I never wanted to feel the pain, that depression, and that agony Cobb had. Feeling what he felt would end me, and end the person I was so close to.

Low and behold Georgie and I shared common interests as we went on jobs. We both loved the thrill of adventure, though we shared it in a different fashion. We both knew how to fight for ourselves, in which she defeated me in hand to hand combat. Somehow we both were so comfortable with each other, something I never felt with of the other team members.

As cautious as I tried to be, as hesitant and careful as I tried to practice, I found myself liking her for more than a friend. The way she handled any situation, within the dream world and in reality, made me want to do the same thing. She wasn't afraid, or at least didn't show it. Georgie was so unique, so unusual and so full of life it made me envy her. How she was so free when I was so tied down to this responsibility. Times when we were on a job and her life was in jeopardy I wanted nothing more than to protect her. Everyone else on the team could fend of themselves, but I knew I had to help Georgie.

I knew she could handle herself, I've seen it plenty of times, but the emotional pull I had towards her was so bad I had to help her, I had to shield her, I had to protect her. No person in my life made me want to do those actions towards them, only Georgie. We would bicker every once in awhile about my protectiveness on her, hearing her retaliate to me and say she could fight her won battles. I would agree, but if only she knew the feelings in my stomach that were towards her.

THose feelings intensified when we danced on our marks dream. Just holding her close made me feel want to smile. She brought a side of me no one on the team rarely encountered, and I blame myself for that. I was so secluded, not letting anyone into my own world. But how could I refuse Georgie and her gentle soul. I had to make any excuse to be close to her, and when she panicked from the projections, I had to do something, anything for her.

The feeling of Georgie being in my arms made me forget where we were, and I had the beautiful opportunity to hold her twice. Her smooth skin against my callused fingers, breathing in the perfume she would put on to seem more feminine, and her eyes pouring into mine: I was home with Georgie. I was falling hard for Georgiana Vespy.

I felt like I was on a natural high when I was with her, something I never wanted to loose. Eames saw how I was with her from a miles away and he would give me playful shoves and glares. I threatened him, shoved him, anything to have him keep his mouth shut. The last thing I needed was Cobb to ram a lecture down my throat about being with her on the team.

"It's too dangerous." Cobb told me as we were sitting in out warehouse. I stayed silent, thinking to myself and what he was trying to tell me.

"Not only will you be putting yourself in danger, but you'll be putting Georgie in danger as well. Is that what you want, all because you like her?" he asked me, his voice rising a bit and I glare at him. I felt like punching him in the face for trying to made me feel lower than I was already feeling.

"You make it sound like I don't care what happens to Georgie. I do care, Cobb, more than anything in this world and the dream world." I said to him in a low tone, keeping my glare on him, "I'm not going to let anything happen to her."

"Then get your mind straight, because something could happen to either one of you and then you'll have to live with that for the rest of your life." Cobb said back to me in a snap. I got up from my chair, rage and anger flooding through me.

"What you don't want Georgie or myself to be happy together? Don't let what happened to Mal be your excuse." I snapped back at him, but then I fell silent. Why did I have to bring Mal into this conversation. I gripped my hand, mentally kicking myself for doing that as Cobb was silent. Way to go Arthur, I thought in my head as I looked back over at him.

"I'm sorry." I replied to him, seeing him nod his head as he looked at the floor, rubbing the back of his neck. We were finished with conversation, and he knew what I meant. Who was he to say whom I liked and how I lived my life. He only gave me one warning: to watch myself. At first I didn't know what he was saying, but later on it made sense.

The Las Vegas incident was beyond scary for me. Georgie being shot made me want to not only kill the person who shot her, but make him suffer for hurting my Georgie, my Georgie. Seeing her in pain, tears in her eyes and her voice crying in agony, made my soul and heart ache for me. I wanted to hold her close and shut everything else away from the world. She was slowly becoming a part of my world, the one true meaning of reality in the game I was playing. I wanted to stop playing by the rules and focus on her, only her.

Holding her hands in mine as they dug for the bullet in her back was excruciating to say the very least. I felt her pain going through me, and I wanted to kiss it away and make it better for her. But even in pain on her side in the hotel room, rubble and dirt on her face, Georgie was still beautiful to me. She was fighting, she was staying strong and she was so calm. I knew it then, holding her hands in mine and telling her she was my reality: I was in love with Georgie.

On the flight back to London, she fell asleep right when we took off on the plane. I wrapped a arm around her, avoiding her shoulder and arm as she slept. She molded into my hold in a instant, as if it was her safe haven. Her head was resting on my shoulder, having her seem like she was a child again. Looking down at her peaceful frame, seeing how she smiled slightly when she was sleeping, I felt like I wanted to kiss her. Feeling her red hair go against my neck and her breath on my collarbone, I couldn't help but smile at how beautiful she was even in sleep.

I got her back to her flat and watched her as she tried to moved her arm. Damn her for being so stubborn to want to move her arm, I felt like stopping her fully in hopes to have her pain not come back. But it did come back and she hunched over, having me go over to her and hold her in my arms, feeling her ride out her pain. I felt her pain inside of me too, since I never wanted to see her so sad and in any kind of pain. I guess it's from our friendship, our unique and out of this world friendship.

Kissing Georgie was the scariest thing I have ever done in my life. Out of all of the thefts I did, the dreams I wandered through and the near death experiences, kissing Georgie was the scariest of them all. I didn't if she would refuse me, run away from me and never talk to me again. Never to talk to Georgie again would of killed me, all because of me kissing her. But she had to know how I felt about her, she simply had to know.

Once her lips touched mine, my mind was swept completely. I could no longer breathe, I could no longer move from my spot. It was like being in heaven, my heart swelling ten fold. I had dreams about kissing Georgie, never wanting to admit them out loud, but it was true. Once her lips touched mine for the first time, however, those dreams melted away. Her lips were sweeter than candy, stronger than alcohol, it was beyond amazing.

Sitting at my desk with the papers all around me, linking to our next Mark I was stressed and busy. Cobb wanted me to get as much as I could in little hours, so I was shunned to my desk and re-reading information over and over again. My head was aching, my eyes were going to go burry sometime soon and I felt like I was going to melt into a puddle if I read another sentence a second time.

"Hey." I heard behind me, making me smile. I knew that voice, a soothing and warm voice as I felt a hand on my shoulder. Her hand was warm, so warm as I leaned back in my chair and rubbed my temples. Her hand squeezed my shoulder in a loving manner as I reached around to pull her closer by her middle. With my arm around her middle I felt safe, I felt free for a moment or two. I looked up and saw her looking down at me with a smile on her face. Her red hair framed her face quite nicely, wearing a plaid shirt with a white tank top underneath and blue shorts.

"You okay?" She asked me in curiosity. I smiled, getting up from my chair and wrapping my arms around her.I hugged her close, breathing in the perfume she was wearing and the scent of her hair she had in from her shampoo. She hugged me back, having me feel her fingers on my neck and a bit in my hair.

"I am now." I replied back to her as I pulled away, looking down at her and seeing her wide green eyes. She smiled, her smiles always making me smile in return as I kissed her fully on the lips. My stomach flipped as I placed a hand on her neck, and I lost my breath as her fingers traced my jawline.

Georgie was my totem now, and nothing was going to change that.

* * *

Yay for finally getting Arthur's Point of View on the whole situation! And here are some songs I play to get me in the mood for these two:

Edward Sharpe & the Magentic Zeros - 40 days, Janglin'

Mamas and the Papas - Dream and Little Dream of Me

Sia - My Love

Florence + the Machines - Heavy in your Arms

Everclear - I Will Buy You A New Life

You guys are simply amazing for reading this and giving me positive vibes :D I still love new reviews so keep them coming, cause I wanna know how I'm doing! And if you have any ideas, let me know :)


	10. Let's Go On A Walk

"What about this?" I looked up from my spot in the chair I was sitting on with the portfolio in my hands. Cobb was in front of the drawing board as we tried to figure out our next job that was in Paris and we were going to do it within a week or two. It was going to be our last big job before we went off the market. Cobb was going to give us a month off so we can relax, bless him for that. I was going to go back to the states and visit my grandparents that were still around. I talked to them on the phone some time before our meeting, and they wanted to see how I was doing in Europe since they think I'm a student. It would be nice to go back to America.

Arthur and I decided to try and keep it low key when it came to our relationship. We didn't want to be that public about it anyways, kissing in front of the team and being like teenagers all over again. It would of made me uncomfortable, and Arthur knew that as well. Bless Arthur for being such a gentleman, plus I think he didn't want to see the wrath of Cobb or the gestures of Eames. I didn't either. Having a lecture from Cobb about the importance of being a professional, wasn't my cup of tea.

"We try to get our Mark to since lower into his personal relationship with his wife." Eames explained as I looked from him to Cobb. I moved some of the hair away from my eyes as Cobb nodded his head in agreement. I looked over at Arthur who was on the opposite end of the circle we had and was writing down some notes in his portfolio. He gazed up at me and a small smile was on his lips. I smiled back, but we both looked down and whipped away the smiles on our faces when Cobb looked back in our direction.

"True, but let's make sure he gets a positive reaction more or less. If it's negative, the dream will fall apart within seconds. Nash, how are we doing with the maze?"

"About to be done with it Cobb." Nash replied from his huddled spot on a leather couch. He looked very nervous and reserved, somehow dazing off into his own little world as Cobb nodded his head again. Nash was on his toes those days, something was bugging him or he wasn't able to concentrate at all. I wouldn't blame him,

"We're about done here. We'll talk some more tomorrow night." Cobb replied, going back to the board and looking at it one more time. Eames got up in a grunt as Nash got up silently. Arthur got up and walked over to Cobb, talking to him a little bit as I got up and threw on my green beanie. Walking over to the front door I threw on my jacket and was about to leave when I felt a hand on my elbow.

"Come with me love." I heard in my ear as I looked to see Eames. He smiled and ushered me out of the room and into the hallway, having me wonder what he wanted with me. He stopped and I stood in front of him, seeing him fold his arms in front of him and a big smile on his face.

"So you and Arthur eh?" He asked in a sheepish grin. I gave him a shocked look, how did he know? I was about to say something when he chuckled and shook his head.

"I saw how he looked at you after the whole Las Vegas incident, he never left your side. And besides, we can all see you have a big crush on him." Eames explained to me and I leaned against the wall, rubbing my eyes and moving the beanie around on my head.

"Eames, I'm only going to ask you this once, if you say anything..." I started to say to him in a low threatening tone, but Eames held up his hand to me.

"Say no more my little ginger, I will not say a word about this to anyone." He said to me, but I still glared at him.

"But if you do, so help me god I will break your neck." I said in a lower tone, hearing him chuckle and ruffle his own hair.

"Well I hope to never get in your way darling." He said in a smile as he looked back to the door we just came out of.

"I'm off to the pub. I'll see you in the morning eh?" He asked me. I nodded my head and he walked off with a smile on his face towards the elevator. I smiled, shaking my head in joy as I heard the door opening. Looking over I saw Arthur walking out and seeing me, a big smile on his face. I felt like a giddy little girl again seeing my boyfriend. Arthur walked over to me and I threw my arms around him, hugging him close and feeling him hug me back. It felt good to be close to Arthur and not be worried about being caught.

Arthur pulled away and gave me a small kiss on the lips, a giggle escaping me as he rested his forehead against mine.

"Let's go on a walk." He said to me in a smile and I nodded my head, needing some fresh air in my system. He smiled widely and gently took my hand in his, the both of us walking over to the elevator and stepping inside.

"Where are you going to go after our last job?" Arthur asked me as we walking on one of the many bridges in London. We held hands and walking slowly, drinking in the atmosphere and cold weather. Lights were lit in the buildings and street lamps, the fog was rolling in from the sea and the sound of people and cars were rolling by us.

"Back state side, My grandparents are in San Francisco and they want to catch up." I explained to him, seeing him nod his head.

"And what do they think you do?" He asked me with curiosity in his tone of voice.

"They think I'm a student here in London, so I have to think of a story before I see them." I replied back to him. I looked over at him, seeing him think to himself as we were at the middle of the bridge.

"You're a philosophy major, with a minor in psychology. You're enjoying your classes but you hate the food there, and you met a incredible boy and fell head over heels in love with him." Arthur explained to me as we both leaned against the banister to look over the river. I laughed out loud, hearing him chuckle with me. Looking at Arthur, I couldn't help but wonder where he was going to go and what he was going to do for a month.

"What about you?" I asked him suddenly, seeing him look over at me and then back out in front of us at the river.

"Probably stay here. I have nothing to go back to back in America. I can stay and find something to do." Arthur replied back to me as I turned around to have my back leaning against the banister. It would be a bit hard for him to stay here and for me to go back to America. I wished I could stay with him, but I needed to see my grandparents.

"You should come with me, San Francisco has a lot of stuff to do." I said aloud as he looked over at me, tilting his head slightly as I looked right back at him. He reached out, moving some of the hair away from my eyes and a small smile was on his lips.

"You'll miss me, won't you?" He asked me in a playful tone. I smiled, looking down and nodding my head. He scooted a bit closer to me, gently talking my hand in his and I looked back at him.

"I admit, not being around you will be hard. And besides, you still need to watch that arm of yours." He explained to me as I looked down at my arm. It was still a bit sore and a bruise came into view on the shoulder blade.

"You want to watch my arm? How exciting." I replied back to him, seeing him laugh as he reached down with his free hand to take my arm in his hand. I stayed silent as he observed my arm. Though I was wearing a long sleeved shirt and peacoat, I could tell he was looking to see if I was still in pain.

"Have you been stretching it?" He asked me, having me roll my eyes to him with a small sigh.

"Must you check in on me to see if I'll live." I asked him, seeing him get serious on me. I knew he was protective, it was his nature and personality, but sometimes I wanted to smack the boy. I sighed again and wrapped both arms around him, pulling him in as my arms were around his neck.

"Arthur, I know my limits, and I'm not pushing it, not too much." I added the last part. He smiled slightly as he placed his hands on my waist. It felt like we were in our little bubble.

"I just don't want you to be in anymore pain is all. You're too happy to be in pain." He explained to me and I smiled back at him.

"And you need to smile every once in awhile. I'll be okay Arthur, you don't have to protect me from everyting." I said to him in a serious tone. He nodded his head and I started to think about something, about Cobb. Why was he so hesitant in Las Vegas, it was like he didn't want to be seen at all.

"Hey, why was Cobb sketchy at the airport in Las Vegas?" I asked him out of the blue. Arthur was silent for a moment or two, and I knew he knew the reason. He laced his fingers behind my back as I did the same around his neck, his face was in deep thought and sorenes about the topic.

"Cobb was accused of murdering his wife Mal." He explained to me, having me stay silent as I tried to think of what he told me. Cobb, killing his wife? I heard about Mal once or twice from either Arthur or Eames, but nothing more.

"Maybe I should tell you." Arthur replied to me, and we both started to walk back to my flat. He told me about Mal, how she met Cobb and they had a family together, married and happy. But he then told me about Mal committing suicide, the Extraction world being too hard for her to understand what was real and what wasn't. Cobb going through that kind of pain, why would that happen to him. He didn't deserve that, he was too much of a good guy, well in my opinion. I made me think, how dangerous this job was and how one could get lost so easily if they went too far.

One false move, and I could die.

* * *

I took off my long sleeved shirt, wearing a wife-beater underneath and slipping into sweat pants. It started to snow outside when we made it back to the flat, having me stand by the window and feel the cool breeze of the A/C. My hair fell back and around my face, being straight since I flat ironed it that morning. I was thinking about what happened to Cobb, how he lost his wife in the game we were playing. It made me think, and it got me scared if that were ever gong to happen to me, or even Arthur.

Arthur was strong when it came to knowing when he was dreaming or when he was in reality. But something could happen to him, something could snap inside of him to do something as drastic as what Mal did. If anything were to happen to him, I would be lost. Utterly lost.

I felt arms around my middle from behind, having me smile knowing who it was. The arms were strong in muscle, but gentle in touch: Arthur. I leaned back with his touch, feeling his bare arms and knowing he rolled up his sleeves to his elbows. He pressed a gentle kiss to my shoulder blade, right above the gauze over my wound. There was bruising all around my wound, purple mixed with blue and green, branching out to my shoulder and down to the middle of my waist. Eames warned me it would happen since I was moving around too much, but I told him I didn't mind. Pain, nowadays, was nothing compared to that gunshot. Complaining was no a option, not to me anyways.

To see this different side of Arthur was still to new: how warm he was and how caring. To everyone else he was serious, straight forward and determined. Not that he wasn't like that with me, we have our fair share of fights on when he can protect me and when we can honestly say I have fight on my own. I knew he cared about me, but it's when he over does it when we fight. He even admitted to me after he kissed me in my flat for the first time that he felt ashamed that I was shot, that he should of stayed next to me and took the bullet instead.

"You know I would take that day back in a heartbeat, when you were hurt." He said to me, making me place my hands over his on my belly. I turned my head to rest it against his head, breathing in the cologne he had on.

"But one moment I wouldn't take back, is when we were at the Bellagio, seeing the show. You remember?" He asked me as he pressed another kiss against a part of my bruise. I smiled and nodded my head.

"How I was talking about how my dream would be?" I asked him, feeling a smile against my skin as he moved his head so that he was rested his chin on my shoulder gently. I looked back out in front of us, seeing the snow fall lightly from the dark sky.

"I think I remember you closing your eyes, you seemed like you were in your own little world." Arthur said to me as I smiled, seeing our reflection in the window. He was smiling, making my insides go warm even in the cold weather. I then saw him look at me through the reflection, the look of curiosity was on his face.

"What were you thinking about?" He asked me, having me rethink that small dream I had in Las Vegas. It was a pleasant moment, making me forget where I was.

"My parents, before they died. They were on a hill were I used to live, and it just seemed...perfect." I replied back to him, feeling his hold on me tighten. He was silently telling me he understood, that he kind of knew how it felt to have one pleasant memory and then darkness.

Darkness, something I never wanted to encounter, and I hoped I never will since Arthur was a part of my life now.


	11. Getting Worse

I opened my eyes from my dream, finding myself in one of my grandparent's spare room in their two story Victorian home. It was raining outside, the small rhythm of the rain hitting the window woke me up peacefully. I looked out the window, the wound in my shoulder blade felt more like a bruise than a gunshot to the back. I was wrapped up in a wool blanket my grandmother made in Ireland. All in All, I didn't feel complete.

When I left for California, Arthur reassured me he would call me, rather giving me a hug and kiss goodbye. I didn't want to leave him, it would be a hard month without seeing his smile or hearing his voice. Call me psychotic and giddy, but I was going to be depressed throughout this month. I try to think of the positive, how I wasn't going to think about anymore jobs for a month, how I was seeing my grandparents after some years away from them, but none of it was helping me.

It was already towards the end of the month, and when I arrived my grandparents were beyond excited to hear about my adventures. I placed a smile on my face for their sake, telling them about my college adventures and how I was having a good time in London. If only they would stop telling me, "If your mother and father were alive, they would be proud." I'm sure they would be proud that I go into people's dreams and steal their secrets, not to mention that I can change into any other being just to do that simple task. And would they be proud that I was currently dating a man who just as bad as me, I didn't think so. They took me to museums, a couple of concerts in the park, anywhere to get me out of the house. Being in that house reminded me of my parents, when I as younger I would visit them with my parents. THose were happy times, times I wanted to forget.

I got up, throwing a jacket over myself and walked downstairs, seeing my grandparents talking to each other at the small cafe table that they had in the kitchen. Looking at the the two of them together, smiling and holding hands on top of the checkered table cover, it made me think of how I was going to end up in my life. Was I going to be old, like them, with someone as my husband? Or was I going to die from my profession? How would I know?

"Oh there she is, hello dear. Did you have a nice nap?" My grandfather asked me in his mixed California and Irish accent. I smiled and nodded my head, ruffling my long hair in my fingers. My grandmother smiled, seeing my do that action as I leaned against the hallway door.

"I think this one here needs to trim some of that hair off, don't you think Marcus?" My grandmother asked me, pointing to me and my hair. I laughed and looked at my hair, seeing what she meant. Being on the job constantly I never took real notice to my hair, seeing so many split ends it scared me.

"Shall I get the towel and scissors dear?" He asked as he got up from my table. I looked down, seeing my right hand and the small scar. Taking in a breath I saw flashing images go off in my mind: seeing the watershow at the Bellagio, running from the men who were after us, getting my hand injured in the process. I heard my scream in my head, Arthur screaming after I got shot, hearing the guns go off. It was all flooding back to me in a quick second.

"Georgie?" I heard my name being called and I looked up. My grandmother was looking at me, standing up from the table as I heard my grandfather moving around in the garage close by.

"Yes?" I asked aloud, trying to hide what I was doing to her. She sighed and walked over to stand in front of me.

"I know things haven't been going in your favor lately. But we Irish girls have luck on our side, eh?" She asked me, holding my hands in her eldery hands. I smiled and nodded my head, leave it to my grandmother to try and make me feel better. She knew how to soothe my worries and pain with her accent and words of wisdom.

She sat me down and gave me a trim, taking off a few inches in the process. My long hair was gone, now being at a medium with layers and some curl towards the bottom. It was better than being at a hair salon with annoying women who only wanted to talk about shoes and their equally annoying husbands. My grandmother turned on the radio, playing old time music and some classical music as well. While she was working on my bangs, I heard the familiar french voice and I looked over at the radio in horror. It was the same song, the song to wake us up from the dream.

"I do love Edit Piaf's voice, such a wonderful song." My grandmother said aloud as I saw more flashes coming through my vision: waking up from my first death in the dream, saving Arthur's life and others. I snapped back to reality, looking forward again and reached into my sweatshirt pocket, feeling my coin in my hand. I moved it around in my fingers as my grandmother finished my hair. I then knew this line of work was gong to follow me.

Follow me for the rest of my life.

* * *

"When do you come in tomorrow?" Arthur asked me over the phone as I packed my things in my room. I placed him on speaker, getting my things in the suitcase and rearranging them. It was nearly nightfall now and the rain was coming down harder and hard against my window.

"I leave here at around 4 in the morning, and it'll take 13 hours." I replied to him, folding one of my sweatshirts.

"I'll pick you up from the airport. I have nothing else going on at 1 in the morning anyhow." Arthur replied to me, having me smile as I zipped up a compartment. It would be good to see Arthur again, hearing his voice and feeling him and his arms around me.

"So how's everything back in London? Not too bad I hope." I asked as I got more clothes situated. I heard silence on the other end and I froze in my spot, wondering why he wasn't talking. Did something happen while I was gone?

"Arthur? What happened?" I asked aloud, walking over to the phone that was perched on the dresser. I looked at it, hoping nothing did happen. My throat was dry, my eyes glued onto the phone and my fingers were twitching.

"Are you on speaker?" He asked aloud over the phone. I grabbed the phone, pressing it to my ear.

"What happened? Are you okay? If anything happened to you, I swear on my parent's grave Arthur-" I started in a low tone, but I heard him cut me off.

"I'm fine, Georgie, don't worry. It's Cobb. He's gonna kill me for telling you this, so you can't say a single word about this when you get back. " He replied back to me as I sat down on the bed, holding the phone to my ear like a suction cup.

"You know how projections can turn on you in dreams, well Mal was in his dream." Arthur explained to me in a low tone, having me sit still in my spot. It had me think, why is it that I never got to see Mal or encounter her in any of the dreams I was in. They weren't Cobb's dream at all.

"How come I never encountered her?" I asked him as I got up from the bed and started pacing, trying to figure it out in my own head.

"Because Cobb didn't allow it. He was too scared for your safety to encounter her. But the things is, Georgie, Mal is a part of his memory that no matter how hard he tried, he'll never get rid of her." Arthur explained to me, "Georgie, she's dangerous in dreams."

"Is he okay?" I asked Arthur, wondering how Cobb got into this whole mess all from his wife. I heard him sigh on the other end of the line, and I stayed still from pacing.

"It's getting worse. I've encountered her before, but she was never this constant and this dangerous. He's going a little bit our of his normal capacity, and I think it's because of Mal." he explained to me. I nodded my head on the other line, knowing he would be able to see me.

"Does he know we have a bit of a thing about this? I mean, we should tell him right?" I asked him.

"I've tried, Georgie. He's shutting me out, all of us actually. He doesn't want to hear that Mal's a dangerous projection." He explained to me in a low tone. I never took Cobb was the type to fall apart, he was always strong and he knew what to do. This was a new side of Cobb, a dangerous and chaotic side of Cobb.

"I need to go and talk to him again, he's been drilling me about our new job that's in two weeks. I'll pick you up at the airport. I can't wait to see you." he said over the phone, the last part was in a lighter tone. I smiled, feeling a sense of warmth from this phone conversation.

"Same here. It'll be good to see you again." I said to him, and I knew he was smiling on the other line.

"It's been serious hell here without you. Eames is driving me up the wall with taunts and other nonsense, Cobb's being so emotional about the whole Mal situation, it's driving me up a wall. The only thing keeping me sane is when I call you." He explained to me with his lighter, warmer tone. I chuckled, loving his this of him.

"Wow, someone's a little mushy for my taste." I muttered over the phone. He sighed, and I knew he rolled his eyes over the phone.

"Hey be nice, it's all true you know. Once your back here in London Eames will get off my back." Arthur reminded me as I layed back on the bed, seeing the ceiling above me and the fan turning slowly.

"I'm glad to be there just to get Eames off your back and nothing else." I said in a joking tone.

"Oh come on you know I don't mean that. And hey I'll take you out to dinner when you get back, how about that?" He asked me, having me smile and run my fingers through my new hair. I was used to my hair being so long, but now it was a bit shorter for my taste.

"That sounds good to me, plus I can show you my new hair." I added as looked down at my new hair that was sitting on my shoulders.

"You cut it all off?" He asked in curiosity. I giggled from my spot, hearing the tone of shock in his voice.

"You'll have to wait a see, won't you?" I asked over the phone, hearing a small smile.

I was ready to go back to the new and current life. A life of adventure, or thrill, and of Arthur.

* * *

I walked off the plane with my backpack over my good shoulder, not wanting to mess with my shoulder blade. According to Eames, I need to watch what I do with that arm and shoulder. The bruise was dying off by that time, so I didn't want to push it anymore. After my grandparents found the wound, I had to make a excuse for what happened. I explained to them both I was in a accident from being in a car, and the bought it.

The airport was deserted mostly, the night was very cold and still some snow falling in the sky. Some passengers were there, going to different places as I passed them and stood on the escalator, going down slowly. It felt nice to be back in London, the warmth and familiarity was making me smile as I readjusted the backpack strap over my shoulder.

Shoving my hands in my pockets I looked down over at the arrival area and I saw some people standing there, waiting for their friends and or family to arrive. I scanned the crowd, hoping to find Arthur. As soon as I walked off the escalator, I saw him standing about ten feet away from me. He smiled widely at me and I ran over to him.

He picked me up and held me close, my feet not touching the ground as I hugged him right back. Being away from him for a month made it unbearable. But breathing in his cologne, feeling his arms around me and hearing the small chuckle on his lips, it brought me home again.

He placed me back down on my feet, looking down at me then at my hair. I smiled as he ran a few of his fingers through it, as if he made a new discovery of my hair.

"I like it." He said to me, making me laugh. The first thing he would say to me face to face was about something about my hair. He smiled, seeing my face of confusion and he gave me a kiss, having me sighed as I wrap my arms around his neck. That one simple kiss made me glad I was home. His phone rang, and I heard him groan as he pulled away and reached into his pocket. I smiled, giving him room so that he could answer his phone.

"What's up Cobb?" He asked over to phone, taking my hand in his and a smile on his face. But a moment or two passed, and a look of concern was on his face. I squeezed his hand as he closed the phone after a good moment. He looked down at me, his smile was gone and a look of concern was on his face.

"We need to get to the hospital." He said to me, his voice was serious and low. I squeezed his hand, wondering why our moment was gone in a flash.

"What's wrong?" I asked aloud with a concerned tone. He stayed silent for a few seconds, and the next words that same out of his mouth made me loose my voice, loose all of my happiness and all of my sanity.

"It's Adam, he died."

* * *

Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry I threw at curveball at ya, but hey she needs some depression in her life right? Not to worry, it'll be better.

Leave some reviews to let me know how you think. Your support is awesome! Thanks again for reading and brining with you the positive vibes! :D


	12. From Depression to Adrenaline

I stayed silent on the way to the hospital, Arthur clutching the hand the entire time as we drove through the deserted streets of London. I tried tow rap my head around what just happened. Adam, dead. Those two words couldn't fit in that sentence at all, it just couldn't. I needed to wake up, I needed to snap back to reality. But Arthur was holding my hand, I felt the breeze from the wind coming from the window, and the sound of the cars going by us: this was real.

I needed Adam, I needed him around to help me out and teach me all that he knew. He was someone I went to, someone I could depend on. Now he was gone, now he was out of my life. Adam was the father I never had, he brought me into this world of Extraction, he taught me the rules and how to play. Where was I going to go now?

Cobb was talking to the doctor when we arrived. I was still silent and out of my head when we approached him, Arthur's hand holding mine was my sense of reality. As the doctor explained to us how he past, I had flashbacks going on in my head. When I first met Adam when I was younger, seeing him smile at me before he started explaining the whole world of Extraction. Another memory was when I had my first dream-like state with Adam. Yeah, those were happy times.

Adam died from a heart-attack, something that was common for his age. Of course, he was in top health when it happened, so it must of been from a sudden act or a act of surprise. The doctor told us to talk to the police right after, saying that Adam left something behind for me.

I leaned against the wall, looking forward and not saying anything at all. I was still numb all over, trying to register what just happened. I couldn't hear anything, nor did I want to move from my spot. The feeling of being in a fog, being alone from the rest of the world, and having so much pain in my chest, it all flooded to me and I took in a deep breath.

I heard footsteps coming towards me, but I kept my head down and stay silent. The footsteps were getting closer and closer, the echo from the hall was ringing in my ears as I felt a hand on my elbow. I didn't even bother to look up to know it was Arthur. His fingers gently molded against my elbow, letting me know he was there. I couldn't do it anymore, I couldn't just stay silent or stay still.

"Come here." Arthur whispered to me, pulling me gently towards him. I was in his arms in a heartbeat, clutching him as I cried into his chest. He held me close, one arm around me and his other hand cradling my head. I sobbed, letting out all of my anger, rage and depression into Arthur's shirt. He kept holding me, rocking me softly as I cried.

I lost my parents, the only people would of been able to raise me right if they had the chance. I would of had a decent life if they were around. I lost my average life, going to school and having a average life for a young woman. I could of married, had a few kids and made a living. But now, now I lost my mentor.

"I'm so sorry, Georgie. I'm so sorry." Arthur whispered in my ear, still rocking me slightly as I cried some more, trying to get it all out of my system. I clutched Arthur as if he was going to disappear. I couldn't loose him, not now and not ever. This world was crashing down all around me, making me fall.

I felt like I was falling, forever falling.

* * *

I woke up, seeing a small shed of light in front of me as I blinked a few time. I was on a bed, king size, with a warm blanket on top of me. I looked down to see I was in a shirt that wasn't mine, a bit bigger. Moving my arms I peeked under the covers, noticing I was in boxers as well. I looked back up and moved the hair away from my eyes. I felt a arm around my middle, a strong but gentle arm. I then knew where I was: Arthur's apartment.

I've been in his place once or twice, only to help him with a job assignment or to escape the tauntings of Eames. There were books everywhere, a couch and loveseat by the bed, along with a small tv and a desk in the corner near the window. Papers were all over the desk, showing how messy he was.

I sat up quietly in the bed, gently moving Arthur's arm in the process so I wouldn't wake him up. Sitting up in his bed, I looked around, trying to figure out the recent events and how I came here. Arthur probably brought me here, I changed out of my clothes and I fell asleep in his bed. But I still felt empty from Adam's death, it was haunting me like a ghost.

The bed moved near me as I took a deep breath, trying to get some more air back into my system. Arthur sat up, fully awake as we sat up together and stared at the wall in front of us about 30 feet away. Neither one of said a single word, just sitting there in silence.

"What time did we come back here?" I asked aloud, breaking the silence. My tone of voice was monotone, showing no sing of life as I spoke.

"Around 2 in the morning. I had you change into something else so you can sleep." Arthur explained back to me, his tone was monotone as well. I looked down at the big shirt I was wearing, the boxers as well.

"Better than my jeans and tanktop I guess." I replied in a mumble, seeing Arthur look over at me and I sighed. It was hard to see things in a bright light, since everything looked so dark.

"I don't think I can ever go back to that flat, he'll be there. I'll see him everywhere." I said aloud, thinking about the flat and how everything little thing in there, from the couch to the meaningless papers all over the floor, Adam will be there.

"You can stay here as long as you want, you know that." Arthur reminded me as I looked over at him, "I just wish I could take the pain away, it kills me seeing you like this."

"I can handle it, it's what makes a person stronger. With pain comes strength, Adam taught me that." I said aloud to him, seeing how serious he was and how silent he became. It was true, the pain I was feeling was going to make me stronger in the long run, and I had to learn how to move on in a fast rate. I smiled at him slightly, seeing him reach out his hand for me to take. I took it without question, the both of us sitting on his bed while the morning crept over us. I could tell this was going to be a struggle, but I knew I was going to get through this.

* * *

According to the will Adam left behind, I was left with the entire flat, and a good portion of his money. Apparently he had no living relatives, and he wasn't close to a lot of people to begin with, only me. I never thought of how he was alone for a long while, he seemed so nice and so adjusted. But to get his flat and almost all of his money, which is a lot mind you, was a bit surreal.

I stood in his flat, well it was mine technically, and looking around to see what I should do with it. It would be wrong to live in it, seeing his face all over the place and getting flashbacks of when he was alive. Plus it was too big me, or it seemed like it to me.

Arthur stood behind me as I looked from corner to corner, as we just got back from his funeral. I stood in my heels and black dress, feeling as though my life was just starting all over again since the lost of my mentor. I was on my own now, I had nothing else to learn.

"What do you wanna do?" I heard Arthur ask me as I looked around one more time. I then decided what I had to do in order to move on and be strong again.

"This can be headquarters, you guys need a bigger space than the one we already have." I said aloud, hearing Arthur walking over to me from behind. I looked over at him, seeing him in his tux looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you sure?" He asked me. I smiled and looked back at the flat.

"Adam would want us to use this place for what we do." I explained to him, feeling him take my hand and his lips against my hair. I knew he understood what I was talking about, and bless Arthur for that. I then pulled away from his grasp a bit.

"I need to go shopping." I said aloud, turning around and walking towards the door. Arthur walked over with me, and I could tell be was confused about the situation.

"What are you buying?" he asked me with a raised eyebrow. I smiled, a crooked smile as I looked up at him.

"A motorcycle."

* * *

I paced back and forth in the hotel room Cobb wanted us to be in, while the rest of them were out in our second level dream. I had to stay behind, since this was my dream. We confronted our mark, telling him about our plan to help him protect his mind, and then they jumped into his dream again just to rob him blind.

I unbuttoned one of the buttons on my leather jacket, trying to breathe in and out as I held the gun in my hand. They had at least three more minutes until they were done and we all jumped back to reality, the longest three minutes of my life. I was going to wake them from here and then we were going to go to another location to get the kick, which Eames was in charge of. No Forgers were needed for this job, so we got the kicking jobs.

Cobb and Arthur's body were in the bathroom, sitting in chairs at were against the already filled up bath water, the briefcase was on the countertop in front of them. I cocked my gun when I heard something outside, walking over to the door and opening it slowly, turning the corner I peered down the hotel hallway, seeing nothing at first. I was about to go back inside when I heard it again, the wood on the floor beneath the carpet was creaking. Down the hallway near the elevator, a projection was there, and he was waiting for me. I had the room key in my pocket, and knowing Cobb and Arthur's body would be safe I closed the door silently behind me and crouched down low behind the small wall.

The projection started shooting, making me stay back a bit as I aimed the gun around the corner and started to fire. I took about three shots for the projection to fall, but another one came running around the corner. And as soon as I was going to fire, I felt gravity shifting and I slid across the hallway and against the wall in open range. My gun slipped out of my hands, as did the gun in the projection's hand. I shot up, running towards him and he threw a punch at me. I ducked, shoving him against the wall and punching him in the jaw a few times. When that didn't work I took a step back and kicked him, seeing him fall to the floor and go limp. I looked down at him, my breathing was heavy and my heartbeat was fast.

My watch went off and I ran back to the room, opening it with the key and locking it behind me. As soon as I did this, Edith Paif's voice flooded the room and into my ears. I looked up, knowing Eames got the timing right and I went for the bag next to Arthur's body. SHoveling through it I pulled out the headphones and the MP3 players, putting the headphones over his ears and pressing play. The same song was flooding his ear softly as I went over to the briefcase in the bathroom. I saw they had about a minute left and I stayed close by, hearing something going on up there again.

"Eames, what are you doing?" I asked aloud as I clutched the wall next to me. My watched went off again and I looked at the briefcase. The time was about to go out as I grabbed the counter top from behind. Leaning back I placed my foot on Cobb's chair and my other foot on Arthur's chair. As soon as I was ready, I pushing up with my arms and kicked the chairs back, seeing their bodies go into the filled tub.

Arthur was the first to wake up, getting up from the tub and throwing off the tube from his arm. Cobb was after him, taking in deep breaths as he got up slower than Arthur. They both got out of the tub and I reeled in the tubes into the case again. Arthur gave Cobb a cold stare, looking like he was about to be pissed.

"Don't start Arthur." Cobb said in a low tone as I walked over to Arthur.

"Come one, we have two minutes to be back at the station before we get the kick." I said to him, grabbing his hand. Cobb took the case and the three of us left the bathroom, I went over to get my helmet on the hotel bed.

We walked out of the room, down the hall and into the elevator, having my gun in the holster and the helmet in one hand. I looked over at Arthur, then at Cobb. I knew something was up in the second level.

"Arthur, what happened." I asked in a harsh whisper as we approached the BMW motorcycle I was riding. I handed him the spare helmet that was sitting on top of the cycle itself, seeing him look over at Cobb who was getting in a sports car behind us.

"Mal was there, and she almost got me killed. Cobb couldn't do it." Arthur replied, then throwing the helmet on. I gave him a shocked look, then looking back at Cobb who was starting the car. I then got on the cycle, seeing Arthur get on behind me and wrap his arms around me as I kick started the vehicle. The engine roared to life as I looked over back at the hotel, projections approaching us. I squeezed the handles on the bars as they started to take out their guns from their pockets.

"Damnit." I said aloud as I drove off and dodged a 18 wheeler next to me. Speeding through the main streets of the dream, I kept my head down and was cutting through the traffic with ease. I then heard engines behind me, coming up fast as I tapped Arthur's hand with my own. He needed to shoot for me, since I was concentrating on not getting us killed, or technically waking us up just yet.

"My gun." I said over the loud roar of the traffic and motorcycle. Arthur, using one of his hands, reached down my leg and threw out the gun, aiming it behind us and started shooting. He was shooting and I was driving, and it felt almost like a dance we were performing. The rain was battering at my helmet, my grip on the handles was slipping and I could hear the firing go off behind. Once or twice I saw a bullet fly by me, making me thankful Arthur was a better shooter than me. I saw a ramp coming up to take us to a lower level, but I wanted to go over it and go another one down to get to the hotel quicker. The jump would be about fifty feet, give or take.

"Arthur!" I screamed in my helmet, feeling Arthur tighten his hold on my waist as I sped up. We approached it, going up and speeding through mid air. But the funny thing was that I felt a pull in my chest as we approached the concrete. Before we touched the ground, I saw nothing but darkness.

* * *

I woke up in the office we were at, our Mark still out cold as I threw off the tube and shot up from my chair I was in. Arthur woke up a second later, doing the same thing as I felt adrenaline going through me in a fast pace. I never felt like that after a dream, how I was flying through the streets on a cycle, and how I handled two projections on my own. It made me feel dominant, strong and in control. I smiled, running my fingers through my hair as Arthur walked over to me. Eames did as well, a smirk was on his face.

"I take it you love the bike love?" He asked me in a smile. I smiled back, feeling more like a teenager again as Arthur smiled at me.

"Hell yea."


	13. A Good Distraction

I stopped my bike, parking it on the street corner and putting the kick stand down. I looked up for my spot to see the building I was about to go into, it might be my new home. I was looking for a smaller apartment for me to live in, since the team moved their things already in the flat. I got up from the cycle I bought from Adam's money, rearranging the backpack I was wearing and walking into the building. As soon as I was inside, I took off the helmet I was wearing.

I had my hair in curls towards the bottom, though it was still short from my haircut. I was wearing my motorcycle gear, a leather jacket and black skinny jeans along with motorcycle boots. Holding the helmet in my good hand I walked over to the real estate agent I was going to meet with. She smiled, looking at me and then down at the folder in her hands.

"Hello Miss. Vespy. Shall I show you the space?" She asked me in a polite tone. I smiled back at her, nodding my head as we both headed over to the elevator. Going up I saw her look over at me, some hesitance was behind her eyes.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you looking for a apartment all by yourself? School, or your career?" She asked me as she had a pen ready by the paper, waiting for what I was going to tell her. I looked over at her briefly, thinking about the true reason I was moving.

"Getting to my job was a hassel, so I wanted to move a bit closer. Plus I hear this is a lovely building and neighborhood." I replied back to her, seeing her smile as she wrote it down on her paper. We approached the seventh floor and walked out into the lobby. I followed her as she walked down a ways and opened one of the doors with a key.

The apartment was smaller than Adam's flat, but it was a perfect size for me. The main room was a living room connected to the kitchen, and two doors were leading to the bedroom and bathroom on my right. THe windows in front of me against the wall were rather large, having me see the building across the street and down at the cars passing by. The wall on my left was on entire brick as we walked on the wooden floor.

"The couple that owned this place had a little girl, so they had to move in order to get more space. This street is actually pretty popular, some small pubs and dance halls are down a ways. There hasn't been any reports of theft or break-ins on this building, not the past 5 years really. And down the street and over a block are the business squares, making it perfect for people to walk to work if they wished to." The real estate agent explained as I walked over to the window, peering down at the street. I saw my bike in front of the doors, but another car pulled up behind it. It was a black, sleek car and I watched closely to see whom it belonged to.

Arthur got out of the car and slammed it shut, having me smiled as he looked around for a moment or two. He walked inside the building and I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. I took it out, seeing Arthur's name on the screen from a text message.

_Where's the apartment? _ I read it silently as the real estate agent looked around some more to herself.

_Seventh floor, room 713_ I texted him back, closing the phone and placing it back in my pocket.

"So, what do you think?" She asked me with a polite tone in her voice. I looked back at her, seeing her smile at me. I did like it, it was nice and small for me to handle all by myself. Plus I didn't have to live in Adam's flat and feel his pressance all around me.

"It's perfect, but I want to go over with with my boyfriend if that's okay." I said to her, seeing her nod her head as she took out her phone.

"Of course, I'll be in the bathroom going over the paperwork with my boss on the phone. I shouldn't be lone." She replied, then walking over and going into the bathroom. I could hear her talking on the phone as I heard a knock at the front door. I smiled, walking over and opening the door.

Arthur smiled at me and gave me a quick kiss. I kissed him back, feeling better that he was here. Since Adam's death he was my support system, coming over when I needed a person to talk to, having me cry into his chest and just breathe whenever he was around. I never heard him once complain about being there, he seemed content to put up with my tantrums and tears. I took his hand and lead him in, looking at my new soon to be home and then back at him.

"What do you think?" I asked him in curiosity. He smiled and looked around, first at the walls then at the windows.

"It's a but small for just one person, isn't it?" He asked me in a playful manner. I smiled, knowing he was somewhat okay with it.

"I think it's the perfect size for me." I replied back to him, seeing him nod his head and scratch his neck.

"The only problem is that you'll be father away from me." He said to me, wrapping his arms around me and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I shrugged, knowing it was true.

"I know, but just think how awesome it'll be that I ride up to your place on a motorcycle." I said to him, giving him a smirk and hearing him laugh.

"I find it pretty sexy in my opinion." He said to me, leaning down and giving me a sweet kiss. We pulled away as the real estate agent came back from the bathroom, smiling as as placed her phone in her purse.

"Well the offer is still in our favor, if you want to purchase I suggest you do it now before the price goes any higher." She explained to me as I felt Arthur squeeze my hand. I smiled at her, knowing fully well what I want to do.

"I'll take it."

* * *

My apartment was now filled with all of my belongings, plus new things to help me get settled. Adam did leave me with a large amount of money, So I did buy myself some furniture and little things to be on my own with, the rest of the money going into my savings. I didn't want o spend it all, it didn't feel right and it wouldn't have Adam be remembered properly. He taught me to take precaution, to know ahead of time what to do with my life.

Against the wall of bricks I had shelves, filled with books, CD's and records that I had from the flat, some of Adams and most from me. There was a record player connected to the CD player and stereo, also from Adam, sitting in the middle of the shelves. I got Adam's old couch, along with a new love seat and coffee table. A small TV was against the wall, with a rug and pictures up on the wall of all the places I want to go to.

I was stretching my arm, rolling it a few times to make it feel better. I was about to be fully recovered, according to Eames, which was great news to me. THe bruise was gone completely, and all I have left as evidence from the incident was a scar the size of a golfball on my shoulder blade. At first I didn't want to look at it, avoiding the glance to my shoulder at all cost. But as time went by, I would stop in front of the mirror and stare at it, seeing how it made me stronger and more independent.

Arthur was with my that night, working on last minute memorizations and notes before our next job. I rotated my arm slowly but surely, feeling a sting or two but nothing I could complain about. I smiled, slowly bringing it back down to my level and looking over at Arthur. He was busy at work, stopping for a moment or two to rub his eyes. I smiled and walked over to him at my desk, standing right behind him and placing my hands on my shoulders.

"How's it coming?" I asked him in a soft tone, knowing how silent the room was with the two of us there. He sighed and leaned back a bit, his back against my chest.

"I'm almost done with this. Cobb is really piling on the information on me, it's driving me up the wall." He explained to me as I leaned down, my arms going around him as well as I descended. I was at his level now, leaning my chin on his shoulder and looking down at the work as well.

"He doesn't want to take any chances." I said aloud, feeling his hand grasp one of my wrists as I held him close.

"No, he just doesn't want to see Mal again. I swear if it gets any worse I'll kick her out of his head myself." He said in a groan, having me nod my head in agreement. Mal was getting worse for the group, thank goodness I never got to encounter her.

"You think she would want to kill me if we ever meet?" I asked him aloud in wonder.

"Possibly. She's never one to like new people around Cobb, trust me." He said to me in reply, his grip on me tighten slightly. I leaned my head against him, hearing him take in a breath as I thought about Cobb. I pulled away from him, walking over to the record player and started to get it up and running.

"What are you doing, if I may ask?" I heard Arthur ask me from the desk. I smiled, placing a record on the turn table and the needle as well. The sweet sound of Joe Brown's _I'll See You in My Dreams _filled my new but small apartment. I smiled and faced Arthur, walking over to him and seeing him lean back in his chair with a smile on his face.

"Dance with me." I said in a soft tone, seeing his smile grow slightly as he got up from his chair. It was like the dance in the dream, how we were forgetting the job and the rest of the world around us. I grabbed his hand, taking him over to the small part of our apartment that was spacious. He placed his hand on my lower back, holding my hand in his other hand as I placed my free hand on his arm.

_I'll see you in my dreams_

_And I'll hold you in my dreams_

_Someone took you right out of my arms_

_Still I feel the thrill of your charms_

"You're trying to distract me." Arthur said to me as we danced slowly around the room. The only source of light came from the kitchen and the lamp on the desk as I smiled up at him.

"I'm trying to let your brain rest for a minute or two. It's good to look away from the information." I said to him as he smiled at me. We rotated slowly around the room, he then suddenly dipping me with a wide smile on his face. I laughed as he brought me back up to his level. He was close, very close. I closed my eyes, savoring the moment that we had in my apartment. From all of the chaos, the recent death of my mentor, and the overall dangers of my profession, being with Arthur made it all melt away for a moment or two.

_Lips that once were mine_

_Tender eyes that shine_

_They will light my way tonight_

_I'll see you in my dreams_

Arthur pressed a kiss on my lips, having me hold it for what seemed like forever and I gently kissed him back. My fingers slowly went into his hair as we kissed some more, standing still in the apartment. His hand left mine and traveled to my neck, slowing going through my hair.

We kissed very gently, showing no need for passion or rush. We both weren't there, not just yet at least. Just the feeling of his lips on mine made me satisfied, but the feeling of his fingers in my hair and his fingers spreading out on my lower back made me go insane. But I wanted to test the water with him, wanting to see how he would react. I gently bit his lower lip, hearing a groan come from his chest as he kissed me deeply.

This kiss was ten times better than before, making me want to just kiss him right back. But before I could even do that, his phone rang in his pocket. He groaned and pulled away from me, barely moving his head as he reached down to grab his phone from his pocket. I took in a deep breath, feeling his forehead against mine as I felt his hand against my cheek to have me open my eyes. I did that very act, seeing him look down at me. He was flushed, breathing a bit rapidly as he tried to find his voice once again.

"We need to go." He said to me in a hushed tone, I took in a breath and nodded my head against his. He laughed, a simple laugh as I smiled, thinking of how silly we were.

"You are a very good distraction, Georgie."

* * *

Author's Note: What's up my friends? I was having a bit of a writer's block, but I think I'm good for now :) I hope you guys still like it so far! If you have any ideas, let me know! Leave some reviews, it always makes me Happy! I'm trying to stay to Arthur's true characteristics, and if I stray just let me know and I can fix it!

Thanks against guys, ya'll are amazing!


	14. Wake Me Up!

I looked around the corner, having my gun close at hand as we walked around the corner to see nothing in front of us on the roof of one of the buildings. Cobb was going to take the Mark up to the roof, scare him a bit and get what we need. Arthur and I were going to be back up, just to scare him some more. Nash was on look out, leaving Eames to be in control of our bodies in the real world.

It's been two weeks since I bought the apartment, and with countless jobs going in a out, I was feeling alight about being back in the dream world. I helped Arthur out with research as well, knowing how stressful it was for Cobb to give him a lot of work.

Arthur was still on Cobb's case about Mal being in out dreams. She was dangerous, very dangerous since Cobb would let her in every once in awhile while he was in the dream world, but I never got to encounter her. Arthur probably made that possible, since he would give Cobb the death glare before every job. He was trying to keep me alive, the dream world and the reality world together.

"Now just give us the information we need, and we'll let you go." Cobb said slowly to the our mark, who was standing about ten away from us near the edge of the roof. Somehow the world we were in was a bit dark, a lot of cloud cover and the wind picking up around us. It was a storm, why would Nash make a storm.

"Why should I give this to you?" the mark asked aloud to all of us. Arthur and I stood behind Cobb who was facing the mark with his hand held out. I kept my hands at my sides, the gun attached to my leg and the wind in my hair as I looked over at Arthur, seeing him serious at the mark.

"Yes, why should he give it to you?" I heard behind me, a french accent belonging to a woman as I looked over to Arthur. Arthur looked over at me as well, concern and realization in his eyes as I looked behind me to see a woman standing a bit away from us, a gun held out in front of her and pointing it at Cobb. She was wearing black clothes like how I was, but she had the look of evil and pain in her big eyes. Her short brown hair hugged her elegant face, she was non the less beautiful. I then knew who it was, but I said nothing.

"Mal." I heard Cobb said aloud in a low and concerning tone. She smiled, a sweet and dangerous smile as she started to walk over to Cobb. I stayed still, not moving a single inch as I watched her. I heard of how dangerous she was, how she wanted to get Cobb. But seeing her in front of me, it gave me chills down my spine. I knew I was in a dream, I knew I was going to be okay and wake up in the real world, but seeing her in front of me made me scared for my own life. She stood in the middle of myself and Arthur, still staring at Cobb and having the gun pointed to his chest. Cobb had the look of defeat in his eyes and he raised both of his hands in front of him.

"What are you doing here Mal?" He asked her in a slow tone, and in return she smiled at him as if it was a silly question. I looked at her from my spot, seeing how beautiful and sinister she really was.

"You really think I would let you walk away from me, Dominic? After all we did together, after your promise to me." She said in her elegant accent, yet I knew behind her normal tone she was filled with anger and rage. I looked back to Cobb, seeing him try to figure out what to do.

"Put the gun down, Mal." He said to her in a soothing tone, as if he was trying to calm her down from doing something stupid. She kept her gun aiming at him, and I felt that I should throw out my gun and shoot her before she got to him first. But I then saw the Mark behind Cobb take a step from us and towards the left side. I kept my eyes on him, making sure he wasn't going to do anything stupid.

"You promised me, you said we would be together." Mal said in a lower tone of voice, having me look back at her as she cocked the gun. Cobb froze in his spot, looking like he was unable to move. The mark behind him then broke off into a run, having me seeing him run to Cobb's right side and towards the emergency ladder. I forgot about Mal for a second, not caring if she went to shoot me, I was on a mission and we had to get the case. I bolted behind Mal and ran towards him, Arthur next to me as we saw him approach the ladder. He looked behind us and threw the briefcase at us, flying down the ladder in a fast rate.

Arthur grabbed the briefcase from the floor and dug though it as I peered over the edge and watched him go down the stairs in a fast rate.

"Should we go after him?" I asked over the thunder that rolled through the world.

"No we got what we needed." I heard Arthur reply back to me. But then there was silence, and I felt a hand on my shoulder. It squeezed me hard as I was pulled back and stood in front of a body, the hand grabbing my throat violently as I figure it was a female hand: Mal. My gun fell out of my hand and onto the floor, having me be defenseless.

Mal stood behind me, her hand on my throat tightened. I froze in my spot, seeing Cobb walk over slowly to me. Arthur shot up form his spot and had wide eyes on me, the both of them about 10 feet away from us. The thunder rolled by again, louder than before as the wind picked up. Her face was close to mine, I could feel her hair against my neck as I looked over at Arthur. His face had a mixture of rage, concern, pain and sadness. He didn't know what to do then.

"So, is this Georgie?" Mal asked, her accent making me squirm in her grasp. She looked at me, tilting her head to the side and I tried to breathe in and out.

"Mal, let her go. She had nothing to do with what's going on between you and me." Cobb said in a slow tone. Mal smiled, pressing herself closer to me as I felt the cold metal of the gun against my neck.

"I finally get to meet your female forger, yet she has no idea what this world can do to her." Mal said aloud, her accent was giving me chills down my spine. She then gabbed my shoulder, her fingers digging into my skin as she shoved me onto my knees. I grunted in pain, the knees slamming into the rooftop as she aimed the gun at Cobb. Arthur and Cobb froze in their spots, not moving a bit as I was on my knees at the mercy of Mal.

"Why don't I take her to our home, Dominic. She would want to know where I want us to live, don't you think?" She asked in a coy tone, having my eyes go wide and Arthur take a step forward.

"Don't you dare." He said in a low tone. The gun aimed at him now, and I saw him freeze in his spot as he looked at the gun.

"Why not Arthur? She can see where our lives are, how we will feel no pain or suffering, don't you want that Georgie?" She said to me, having me bite my lip from her nails drawing blood on my skin. Cobb threw his gun out and aimed at her, as I tried to focus on Arthur. I was now petrified, knowing my life was in her hands. Dream world or not, I was screwed.

"Let her go Mal." He said in a low tone, and I could tell her face was serious. She was silent for a moment or two as I felt my fingers shake from beneath me.

"Come back with me, and I'll let her go." Mal said in her low tone, having my eyes go wide. Cobb shook his head slowly.

"I can't go with you, I have to go back to our children." He said back to her, and as he did I felt the gun pushing against my skin. I cringed and Arthur had a face of rage.

"Dammit Mal, don't do this." He said in a low growl.

"Let her go." Cobb said in a louder but still hesitant tone of voice. The wind was picking up and I kept trying to breathe. I saw my gun in the middle of the four of us, wondering if I could reach it. She looked down at me as I looked at Arthur, and I could see out of the corner of my eye a small smile on her lips.

"I see now, this one made quite a impact on you, didn't she Arthur? I had the same look in my eyes as well, with Cobb here. It'll be a shame to loose the one you love, since this world is clearly not for her." She explained as the wind picked up a bit more and the sky darkened. I then felt the cold metal of the gun against my head, having me close my eyes and tears fall.

"Such a shame that if I kill her here, she could end up in limbo with me." Mal said in a soothing but sinister tone. I shot my eyes open and start to panic, my breathing was now rapid now that I knew why Arthur was in pure panic and Cobb was close to killing her. I could be in limbo, something Adam told me once that was so dangerous and unknown. If I ended up there, I could be there for years and years, in the subconscious mind really, and probably never wake up. I didn't want that for me, I wanted to live. I didn't want my brain to be fried, oh the downfall of being in this business. I had to wake up, plain and simple. If he shot at me now, I would wake up, but if Mal shot at me, I would go with her to Limbo. Is wasn't time just yet to go back, so it was all up to Cobb to wake me up or let me die.

"Cobb, wake me up." I said in a panicked tone. Cobb stayed silent as he took one step closer to Mal, his gun still aimed at her.

"Just say the words, and I'll let her go." Mal said in a bolder tone, anger on the tip of her tongue as Cobb looked like he was going to break.

"Wake me up!" I said in a louder tone, almost point of screaming at him.

"I can't come with you, you know that." Cobb said in a loud tone, thunder roaring in our world.

"You promised me we'll be together! You promised!" Mal screaming, shaking me as she yelled. Cobb closed his eyes as she yelled, already in pain. Arthur glared at Cobb, rage was in his eyes.

"Dammit Cobb!" He yelled at him. I could tell he was struggling to see me like this, and he was close to running towards me and almost getting himself killed.

"WAKE ME UP!" I roared at him as Cobb looked down at me. It was killing him, knowing he had to shot the projection of his dead wife. But I didn't want to die, not in this world anyways.

"Say goodbye to her, Arthur." Mal said in a low tone I looked at Arthur. His eyes were on me, how wide and sad they were. I took in one last breath, closing my eyes and being ready to die.

"NO, GEORGIE!"I heard Arthur scream at the top of his lung, before I felt wind all around me. Darkness took me, and for one split second, I thought I died and went into Limbo.

* * *

"Georgie, you okay?" I heard above me as I opened my eyes. Eames was looking down at me, his eyebrow knitted together in worry as I blinked a few times. We were back in the flat, everything was quiet, only the sound of the machine was in the air. My breathing was off a bit, since I was freaking out over dying and going into limbo with Mal as I sat up slowly. I threw off the tube from my arm as Eames squatted down in front of me to be at my level.

"What happened in there?" he asked me with come concern in his tone of voice. I shook my head, feeling like I was about to die for real. I looked down at my hands and saw I was still shaking.

"Mal was there." I said aloud, seeing his eyes go wide, "And she almost killed me."

Before Eames could say anything, I heard something close by and I looked over, Eames doing so as well. Arthur woke up, threw off the tube and shot up from the chair. He paced back and forth, his face was filled with so much anger and so much rage it scared me. Cobb woke up right after him, being calm and silent as he took off his tube. But before he could get up from his chair, Arthur walked over to him and grabbed his jacket, yanking him off the chair in a jolt and shaking him like a mad man.

"Are you out of your mind, you almost got her killed because you couldn't pull the goddamn trigger on your dead wife! Dammit Cobb, did you even think? Georgie could of ended up in limbo with her and she wouldn't of been able to come back for god knows how long!" Arthur screamed in rage, his voice echoing throughout the flat. I was still shaking, now it was violent from is tone of voice. Eames shot up from being in front of us. I just wanted them both to stop, it was all too much for me. I placed my hands over my ears, hoping to mute them, but it was still too much.

"SHUT IT!" I screamed from my spot, seeing three pairs of eyes on me as I looked a them with some fear in my eyes. I exhaled, dropping my hands as Eames looked back at the two of them.

"Take it outside, or do you want to wake him up?" he said back to Arthur, pointing to our mark. Peering behind Eames I saw our mark was still asleep. Arthur released Cobb, who was about to yell at him as well. They both bolted out of the door as Eames got the briefcase. I stayed in my spot, not wanting to move since I was still in trauma over Mal.

"Come on love." I heard near me as a arm wrapped around me, pulling me up gently. I walked with Eames, his arm around my shoulders as we left the flat and walked down the hall. I saw Arthur pacing back and forth, trying to hold down the rage he was having inside of him. But when he looked up at me, I saw his rag and anger melt away. Eames and I stopped, seeing Cobb alone against the wall, holding his head in his hands. Arthur was about to walk over when Eames stood in front of me, holding his hands out in defense.

"No, not until you calm down." He said in a low tone to Arthur. I looked around Eames to see Arthur trying to breathe normally again but it wasn't working. Cobb walked over to me slowly, the look of defeat was in his eyes as he looked at me.

"Georgie, I'm sorry." he said in a sincere tone of voice. I shook my head.

"I know, I know Cobb. You can't control her." I replied back to him, seeing Eames move away from me and over to Cobb.

"What happened down there?" he asked Cobb, folding his arms in front of him as Arthur walked over to me. He was calm now, the look of worry was evident on his face. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him, feeling him hug me back and rest his chin on the top of my head as I rested my head on his chest. I was glad to be in his arms again after my near death experience. I was glad I wasn't in the arms of the Arthur five minutes ago.

"I'm sorry I yelled, I just...I almost lost you down there. You were so close to..." Arthur murmured to me, trailing off as I knew the last part. I felt his lips in my hair as he held onto me for dear life, and I hung onto him back. He pulled away and looked down at me.

"You okay?" He asked me with concern in his tone and eyes. I nodded my head, not being able to find my voice as he leaned in and kissed my forehead. I was trying to calm down, but the fact that I was so close to death was real. Throughout the dozens of jobs and dreams I was in, this one made me feel vulnerable.

All because of Mal


	15. I Don't Care Anymore

It's been a few weeks since my meeting with Mal, and Cobb didn't give us anymore jobs to perform. I had some down time to get things situated and calm down, not wanting to encounter her anymore. Oh my luck to have things happen to me: getting shot in the back, Mal coming after me and Adam dying on me. I must of gotten some bad luck pressed on me, making me wonder if anything good will come from this.

Arthur and Cobb weren't speaking to each other, which made me a bit angry since it was over me. Sure a lot of bad things happened to me, but I wasn't going to sulk about it and be a complete girl. This got me a little mad at Arthur, knowing he was trying to protect me at all cost. I do care about him, but sometimes I boy had to let me go off on my own.

I was reading in my apartment, trying to get my mind at ease when I heard a knock on the door. I ignored it, knowing who it was and not wanting to talk to him at that moment. Arthur was making me mad, since his fight with Cobb he didn't want me to go back into the dream world in case Mal would be there. I was fine going back, I knew what to expect from her and how to handle her on my own. Plus it'll be a good challenge for me since a target was on my chest.

"Please Georgie, open the door." I heard on the otherside of the door, his voice was soft and on the verge of being desperate. I sighed, slamming my book shut and was just staring at the door. I was debating to either let him in or just be quiet and have him stay outside of the of door.

"I know you're in there." He said in a soft tone, and the tone of his voice was on the verge of defeat. I got up from the couch, standing still for a moment or two to figure out what to do. Making up my mind, I walked over to the door and opened it.

Arthur stood in front of the door, the look of defeat was in his eyes and his hands were shoved in his pockets. The look he was giving me, the same look when I was shot in the back, it killed me to look at him. But I was still mad at him, staying silent as I looked up at him. His warm brown eyes were colder, a mix of sadness and anger.

"You know why I'm not talking to you?" I asked in a soft tone, folding my arms in front of me. He nodded his head, shifting his weight on his feet as he stood in the hallway.

"Then why did you come back here?" I asked him back. I stayed in my apartment, not wanting to move just yet.

"I wanted to see if you were okay." He replied back to me, having me rub my eyes with my fingers and sigh. I walked away from him and back into my apartment, hearing him follow behind me and I looked back at him. My apartment was already a bit dark, only having my coffee table's light and the nightstand light being on. But I can see him, even in the darkness.

"Arthur, I know the dangers of being in this business." I started aloud, seeing him stay silent. He was about to say something, taking his hand out of his pocket bur I held out a hand to him to be quiet.

"Let me finish." I said to him in a bold tone, seeing him place his hand back in his pocket and I took in a deep breath.

"I went into this knowing what could happen, and I could hold my own. You've seen me do it, and I know I've had a few setbacks-" I started, but Arthur scoffed and shook his head, having me look over at him.

"A few? Georgie, you were shot in the back, you lost your mentor to a heart attack, and you almost got killed by Mal. I think a few is a understatement." Arthur said back to me in a bolder tone, and I knew he was mad about the situation. I bit my lip, holding back the anger I wanted to unleash on him.

"None the less I don't need you to be breathing down my back and following my every move to see if anything goes wrong with me." I said to him, placing my hands on my hips, we were about to have our infamous protection fight.

"I can't help but be concerned about you and your safety, it's my top priority you know that." He said back to me, standing up straight and looking down at me. He knew the fight was coming too.

"Does it really have to be the top priority, really? I can hold my own, I've done it over and over again." I said back to him, my voice getting a bit louder than normal.

"I know you can." He said back to me, holding his voice down.

"Then why go crazy when things go wrong in my life?" I asked him in retaliation.

"Cause you don't deserve all that happened to you, that's why!" he snapped back at me, having me be silent as he took in another breath to talk, "I could prevented you getting shot in the back. You know how much it kills me to see that on your shoulder, it's always going to be a reminder of what a failure I was, that I am."

I was silent, not knowing what to say since he was killing himself. I tried to find my breath, wondering how I could make it better. My anger with him melted away as he called himself a failure.

"You're not a failure." I said to him in a quiet tone, seeing him smile to himself and run his fingers into his own hair. He was stressed, aggitated and mad at himself as he walked over to the window. I watched him from my spot, not moving a bit. I could see his body through the light of the street lamp, how it was hunched over in defeat.

"I've never placed anything before me in my life, nothing was as important to me to hold onto. But after I kissed you, Georgie, I swear I wanted nothing more to just make my life right again." He explained to me in s soft tone as I walked over to him slowly, "I tried so hard to protect you, to keep you alive. Nothing else mattered, not even my job, only you."

I placed a hand on his shoulder, seeing it fall from my simple touch as he turned to face me. His eyes were filled with sadness as I framed his face in my hands gently.

"You are not, under any circumstances, a failure. You understand me?" I asked him in a soothing tone, feeling his hands go to my wrists and holding them gently, only to check if I was real.

"I know you want to protect me, but you have to let me go." I said to him, seeing a sting of pain behind his eyes. He looked like a child who was told he got a F on a test.

"I can't." he replied back to me, voice was a whisper now. I looked at him with worry in my eyes now. He was holding something back, I could see it and feel it.

"Why?" I asked him, pressing on to see what he was doing and what he was hiding. He took him a deep breath, like he was going to go into deep water and never come back up.

"Because I love you." He replied back to me, his voice was breaking and his grip on my wrist tightened slightly. I was silent, not knowing what to say. He told me he loved me, he loved me. No matter how many times I said it in my head, I wasn't convinced enough. Everything bad that happened in my life went out of my mind and out the window, I was only filled with happiness just because he told me he loves me. I felt like I could jump around, to kiss him out of his mind and to scream at the top of my lungs. Arthur loves, he loves me.

"I shouldn't of said-" he started, after our moment of silence and I pressed my lips to him just to keep him quiet. I held it there, closing my eyes and hoping he would know through that one simple but giant kiss I gave him. I pulled away from him after a few seconds of holding that kiss, seeing him look down at me with surprising eyes on his face. I leaned in, pressing my forehead to his and our lips barely touching.

"I love you too." I replied back to him, seeing him gasp and take in a breath. I felt good to get it out of my chest, something I was harboring for what seemed like eternity. I was in love with Arthur, all of his flaws and strengths. Everything about him made me fall for him hard, it felt like I was born all over again. I was new and complete.

Arthur kissed me, softly and gently as I kissed him back, feeling as though I could fly. His hands slowly left my wrists and traveled down my arms, his fingers dancing across my skin as they then went over my shoulders. One hand went down to my waist, the arm wrapping around it as he deepened the kiss. I kissed him back with the same amount love, hearing a groan as he picked me up with his strong arm. My legs wrapped around his waist as we kept kissed, I never wanted to let him go. Not in a million years.

I didn't notice we were moving until he placed me on my bed gently, hovering above as we kept kissing. Our legs were intertwined, but I was comfortable with him above me. His kisses were addictive, making me crave for more. Through every fight, every job that was dangerous and every look we shared, it felt right behind with him and no one else. One of his hands rested on my neck as another hand traveled to the zipper of my jack, pulling it down slowly as I reached down to un-button his shirt one button a a time. He groan against my lips, having me smiled as the zipper of my jacket was already gone. I shrugged out of my jacket, going back to work on his shirt.

"Have I told you you're a distraction?" He said against my lips in a mere whisper. I took out the last button, seeing him take it off within seconds before placing one of his hands in my hair and the other on my hip.

"Distractions are good sometimes." I murmured back to him as his fingers danced across my stomach to the end of my shirt. I felt nervous then, only for a mere moment before his other hand danced down my leg to my flats, taking them off gracefully. I had my hands go down his bare arms, feeling how muscular he was as I touched his black wife beater he was wearing. He smiled against my lips as I felt his skin behind the thin shirt.

"You, Georgiana Vespy, drive me crazy." He said to me with a smirk as his fingers danced on my bare shoulder. I smiled as he sat up on his knees, throwing the wife beater over his head and onto the floor. I got up on m knees as well, not wanting to miss another moment of his kisses and I kissed him again. He wrapped his arms around me, his hand was so close to my skinny jeans on my waist. HIs lips went to my neck, having me bit my lip and a sigh escaped my lips. I held him close as he lips went to my collarbone, having me feel nervous again. I knew the line we were about to cross, but how could I refuse it now? I did love Arthur, more than anything in the world. As he had his fingers under my shirt on my shoulder, slowly pulling down the tanktop and bra strap with ease. I was free.

I was finally free

* * *

I woke up in his arms, and it was around 2 in the morning. I could feel his arm around my stomach since I was against his chest, warm under the covers of my bed as I felt a small smile on my face. If I could ever glow, I would be glowing so badly it would be a crime.

The mere act of being in his arms alone placed me on cloud nine, but then realizing what we did hours beforehand made me bit my lip and blush madly. Sure it was a big step we took, hey it was a huge step. But taking it with someone like Arthur, it made me feel like the step was worth taking.

Just thinking about what happened made me feel so light in weight. How he held me close, our bodies became one, the way he whispered in my air, the way he made me gasp and have my eyes roll to the bad of my head, it was all so mind blowing. How I could feel like that, how I could gasp and scream, it was all new. So new.

I turned in his arms now, facing him and seeing him wake up as well. The way his head was against the pillow and how his eyes poured into mine made me smile so widely. He smiled as well, slowly reaching up and move hair away from my eyes as I scooted closer to him, our noses almost touching. The light from the street lamp pouring into the room, having me see his handsome face as I pulled up the blanket to cover my upper body.

"I like seeing you here with me, when I wake up." He said to me in a groggy but cheerful tone. I smiled, laying on my back as he sat up a bit and leaned on his elbow, looking down at me.

"I like being here with you, I feel...I don't know...complete." I said to him, thinking about it for a moment or two as he laced his fingers with mine. He brought my hand up to his lips, kissing it and resting it against his chest. He was silent for a moment or two, looking down as if he was trying to think of what to say.

"Do you regret it?" he asked me, sounding a bit scared when he asked me that. I gave him a worried look, shaking my head as he looked down at me.

"Of course not, I wouldn't take anything back." I told him in a soft tone, seeing him smile and look down at our joined hands against his chest. I heard a car alarm going off outside, but I ignored it.

"Cobb will kill us." I warned him, seeing him nod his head in agreement. But he leaned in and gave me a sweet kiss, having me smile as our joined hands tightened slightly. He barely pulled away from me, a wide smile on his lips.

"I don't care anymore." he whispered to me, making me not care about Cobb anymore. I didn't care about Cobb, or Mal, or even the fact that we could get caught.

All I cared about was Arthur.

* * *

Arthur and I walked into the flat seeing the team already there and another man with them. It was the late afternoon, and I was still on cloud nine from the previous night with Arthur. I smiled at him briefly, seeing he was smiling as well as we approached our team. Cobb was talking to the man, seriousness was in his voice as Eames looked over at us with a small smile on his face.

"What's going on Cobb?" Arthur asked in curiosity as we stood a few feet away from him. Cobb turned around and I saw the man he was talking to more clearly now. He was sitting on a bar stool, his hands folded on his knee, he had a proper look about him. His hair was white, though he was balding and a small white bear on his chin, with a darker mustache. I thought of him as a proper gentleman of sort.

"Arthur, Georgie, this is James Cardinal. He's going to be helping us out on our new job." He explained to us as I smiled at the man. I walked over and held out my hand for him to shake.

"I'm Georgiana Vespy, it's a pleasure to meet you." I said to him in a soft and bright tone of voice. He smiled and shook my hand, having me feel his elderly but strong grip of a hand.

"Very nice to meet you Miss Vespy." He replied to me in a semi-scottish and english accent.

"This next job is going to need a lot of help, and James here used to be in the extraction business before retirement." Cobb explained to the both of us as I looked over at him, still in front of James as I raised the eyebrow at him.

"How big is the job, Cobb?" I asked him in wonder.

"Bigger than any of us ever imagined." Cobb replied, and I looked back behind me to see Arthur shift his weight with uneasiness.

"Should I be worried?" I asked with hesitance. Eames looked over at me as well, folding his arms in front of him with clear evidence of uneasiness.

"Inception." Cobb replied, having Arthur give him a serious and scared face as I whirled my head over to him with wide eyes.

Oh boy...

* * *

Hey Guys! Hoped you enjoyed the little steam I gave the two of them! Plus a big Inception is coming, so it'll be a chapter or two! I hope you gusy still love my story, keep reviewing and leaving me love! You guys are amazing

I also was asked whom Georgie looked like in real life. I thought of her like Alison Sudol, or even Alyson Hannigan! I love those red heads! and I HAD to bring a Sean Connery character into the mix!

You guys are amazing! Keep leaving me love and I'll bring some more Arthur and Georgie back to you :)


	16. One Last Time

The job was going to be big, bigger than any of us ever imagined doing. We needed more than what we had as a team: a chemist who get us sedated so that we can go through three levels of a dream, the perfect opportunity to have our mark be asleep for more than 9 hours, and one wicked plan. Luckily our new comrade, James Cardinal, was a big help for us to plan it. It reminded me of Adam, how his age never once matched with his high intelligence and wisdom. He knew the ins and outs of the profession, making Cobb seem out of his own element. He used to be a Architect, and very good one in the business. He had to retire to please his wife, who died a couple of years later and he stayed out of the business for his daughter who was now in her mid 30's.

We were targeting a war veteran, someone we wanted to implant a idea in. I knew ideas were powerful, once inside the mind it will spread and grow into something too powerful to change. The idea was to have the war veteran have his entire family fall apart, with the one simple notion that he's loosing his mind. Sure it was a bit easy to understand, but to go in that deep we had to make his mind a living hell.

The first level was going to be of his old war site in Vietnam, something that Cobb never did before but none the less it was going to trigger some thoughts in our Mark's mind. He told us it was going to be the hardest one, since we were going to drive our mark through some obstacles before putting him in a warehouse to go into our second level. The second level was going to be his work space, a very upscale building. We were going to get him there on the personal level of being a workaholic and driving his family away.

For the last level we were going to be put him in his home, having him face the reality of his wife's cancer and how he was never there for her. I found that a little harsh for our taste, but this job had to be handled with care. We had to make sure everything went according to plan, nothing can go wrong. But we already had one malfunction: Nash was gone. None of us could find him, and we had no choice but to resort of Architect into James. I knew he was being a bit fishy, having a shady look in his eyes.

Another problem we had was that our Mark was trained, subconscious really, to defend himself. So his projections were going to try and protect him. That made us prepare to fight, and I had to get another gun that wasn't as small as a pistol. Thank goodness for my love for shotguns, and to have it with a strap so it can over my shoulder on my back, it made it ten times better. It made me even more unusual. To be in a dangerous profession, being in love with a man who was just was adventurous as I was, and having a couple of near death experiences, it was just another day in the life of me.

Arthur and I, after our night that went from a fight into bed, wanted to go off just the two of us. Now I know what you're thinking, but we weren't going to run off just to be more intimate. Not that I was thinking about that, but we only wanted to get away from the chaos and tribulations of the future job. Sure Eames gave us the infamous coy look, but we knew better than to argue with him. Cobb was already going to get a idea of what was going on with the two of us, and we've tried to hide it as much as we could.

We went off to Paris. France for a week to ourself. Cobb wanted to know why we both had to go, but thanks to Arthur and his way with words, Cobb didn't suspect a thing. As long as we were doing some work and research on our Mark. Arthur already did as much as he did, and then some. We knew about the trained projections, and we knew the plan like the back of our hand. All I wanted was a moment with Arthur, having some peace and relaxation.

The both of us arrived in Paris on a Sunday, checking into a hotel and walking around most of the day. Being able to feel the crisp winter air on our faces and seeing the bright sun beaming down on us. Even though we were wrapped up in our peacoats, I never felt so warm in my life.

Everyday we would go out and walk around the busy city, and sometimes just lay on the bed together in the hotel and just hold each other. Yeah, we're one of those cheesy couples, fully satisfied with just having our own moments together. But hey, having our private nights together without the fear of being caught, how could I complain.

The thoughts of what happened to us melted away with every kiss we had, every time we held hands, and every laugh we shared together. I would think of how I got to that moment with him, how we met and ended up together. It seemed like something I would dream about but never think would come true. Everytime we passed a flower shop, Arthur got me a single daisy to hold the rest of the day, making smile as he held it out to me like our first dinner. It was the little things we did together that made me want to have it last forever.

Our last night in Paris was spent at a restaurant, some dancing and seeing the eiffel tower lit up with all of its glory. And then we went back to our hotel and stayed in bed, just smiling at each other and talking about random things. We knew each other like the back of our hands,

Arthur was laying on his stomach, a pillow underneath his chin as I rested my chin on his shoulder blade, almost on top of him completely.

"This job can have us rich." Arthur said aloud as I kissed his shoulder blade, my fingers on his arm as I leaned my head against him.

"Oh really?" I asked him in a playful tone, seeing a smile on his lips against the pillow.

"Where will you go after this job?" I asked him with curiosity. He sighed loudly as I traced patterns on his arms, then to his back.

"State-side, probably. New York." He replied as I brushed my fingers down his arm to his hand, seeing him slowly our fingers together.

"Come with me." He said to me, having me lean my chin on his shoulder and smile. I've never been to New York before, so the thought of going with him sounded quite eventful. I moved from my spot on the bed, being next to him and laying on my side with my head on the pillow. Arthur sat up on his elbows, looking down at me as I played with his hair.

"What will we do?" I asked him, seeing him smile at the thought. He looked up, trying to seem like he was think about it and I laughed.

"Whatever we want." He replied back to me, rubbing my arms with one of his free hands while the other arm propped him up. I thought about being in New York, what I would do there.

"I could work in a bookstore." I said aloud, thinking about it. Arthur smiled as I shifted a bit in the bed we shared.

"Oh really?" He asked me with curiosity. I smiled, thinking about being in a store surrounded by books and breathing in the leather and paper everyday.

"Well, you do love books. Plus, I can always work as a taxi driver." He said in a joking tone, having me laugh with him.

"You wouldn't!" I said in a giggling tone, seeing him smile as he shook his head.

"Not really. You would kill me if I did stoop that low. But I could be a driver for anyone that needs one. Like business men, politicians, and other sorts of important people." He explained as he traced my face with a single fingers. I shivered, feeling his finger against my skin.

"I don't care what I do, as long as you're next to me." He said to me, looking off for a second or two and I could tell he was thinking about something.

"What is it?" I asked him, rubbing his arm soothingly.

"I'm trying to picture myself in any other job than this one, and what we have here is a result from that job." Arthur replied to me, "I mean, can you picture me doing anything else?"

"I don't know, you're a pretty good driver when you're under pressure, or even distracted." I said to him with a small smile on my face. Arthur smiled, one of those rare smiles I get to see when something goes really well. He leaned his head against mine, having me breathe in the cologne he was wearing that day and his aftershave.

"Do we really have to go back?" I asked in a sad tone, having my eyes closed and heard a small chuckle on his lips. The week we had together, away from everyone else and not having a care in the world, it made me sad to know we had to go back and do the job.

"After this one job, we'll go to New York. Just you and me, no more Cobb breathing down our back, no Eames taunting us." Arthur said to me, having me smile and giggle a bit as he pressed a kiss on my nose.

"No more running, no more fearing for our own safety, and no more being criminals." Arthur said to me as he pulled away slightly and I opened my eyes, looking up at him and smiling at the sight I was looking at.

"Admit it, you'll miss the thrill and danger." I said to him in a challenging tone. He laughed a bit.

"But I'll have you to keep me at bay." He reassured me. I raised a eyebrow at him, put a hand behind his head on his neck and pulling him in for a kiss.

"You know it." I said against his lips as I gave him one sweet kiss.

* * *

"Just breathe sir, this should take a few hours but I want you to breathe in and out." the therapist said aloud as we waited outside the office. We were huddled around the door, waiting patiently as the therapist was going to get our Mark to sleep. It was mid day in the real world, and the therapist had our briefcase inside. SHe was a friend of Eames, yet I was skeptical when he said friend.

"Where did you meet her again?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow. Eames shifted in his spot, looking useasy since I asked him the question.

"At a bar, it was karaoke night." Eames replied about, Arthur shaking his head with a small smile on his face. Cobb rolled his eyes and James stood still, all of us now seeing the door open. She smiled at us, then at Eames for more than a second or two. I rolled my eyes, all of us going in and seeing our Mark.

He was fast asleep, the tube already in his arm and was sprawled out on the couch. We all walked in, getting out separate tubes and finding spots to sit in. I looked over at Cobb, seeing the seriousness in his eyes as he got down in the chair. I then looked over at Arthur, seeing him walk over to me and giving me a quick kiss on the lips.

"I'll see you in there." He said to me, having me nod my head as I found another chair. I sat down, Arthur next to me in his own chair, and we laced our hands, the tubes already in our arms.

"Sweet dreams." I heard the therapist say as she pressed the button, having me close my eyes.

One last time.

* * *

Author's Note:

Alright kids, it's time for the big job! hopefully I make it good enough for ya'll! you guys are already a great support system for this :) I have one more song for inspiration for Arthur and Georgie. Go listen and see what I mean:

The Gambler by Fun.

And should I do a sequel, maybe having it tie into the movie? Who knows, leave a review and let me know :)


	17. I Had To Live

"Follow me." James whispered under his breath and I nodded my head, following him through the cold and rainy jungle oft he dream. We were going to find our mark, who was tied up in one end of the campsite and trying to free him, only to gave him realize what was going on and have him nicely set up for our second level. I was going to go in with James, the rest of the group watching us from around the area and making sure he was safe, well mostly safe at least. Plus we had to worry about projections coming in to kill us.

Rain was pouring all around us, but James knew how to get through his own dream-scape that he created. I stayed close by, looking down at my outfit for one second or two as we stopped behind a post. I had the usual hear on when we were on the job: black skinny jeans with boots, a black shirt and vest with fingerless gloves. Plus I got to bring with me a shotgun with a strap that went over my shoulder, having the gun go on the back and my regular gun strapped to my leg. I felt like Lara Croft, but without the breasts that made the guys go crazy.

"We have to get through this without any noise at all. The projections in this level are going to be a bit dicey." James explained to me as we looked through the obstacles in front of us. It felt like the course on a army base, but even more intense since we were going to be watched by the others and projections. We had to move quickly and swiftly, getting in and getting out. I was not thinking like Arthur, great.

James started to go through the area, having his pistol in his hand as I followed him closely. The ground below us was getting slippery from the rain as we moved through. I had to admit James was in great shape when he moved, especially because of his age. It reminded me of Adam, how he was so strong and it made it odd because of how old he was. I felt a great deal of respect for James then.

We stopped near what looked like a large cage and saw our mark inside the cage. He had a blindfold on and his hands were tied around his back against the cage. It was just the way we planned it to be, and so far so good. James was about to say something when we heard something far behind us near the headquarters he created. James looked back at me and pointed to the top of the cage. I nodded my head and ran over to the edge, climbing up as James went off to hide in a different direction. I made it to the top, seeing the mark below me in the cage look up and around from the noise I was making. I wanted to shush him, but he didn't know me and I saw some people coming in the distance. I crawled to the back and the corner of the cage, hiding in the darkness.

"Get the prisoner." I heard in a low tone, seeing the soldiers coming over and opening the gate. I knew they were projections, the ones that were trained in our mark's mind. I stayed silent, seeing them drag the mark out of the cage and over to a certain area. So far it was going to plan, and then soon we would have him see where he was and his ideas would start to flow.

"Get up, slowly." I heard behind me, a gun pointed to my back and I froze, wide-eyed. Why wasn't I paying attention? I held up my fingerless-gloved hands in the air and stood up slowly, the rain pouring down my face as I felt them grab my arm and threw it back to have me squint in pain.

"Move." He said in a grunt, his low tone making me wonder who it was. I moved with him until we were back on the ground and moving across the ground floor to the headquarters building. This wasn't going to be a part of the plan, we were going to approach him separately, but this was bad. And another bad part about doing in Inception job, if we get shot in the dreams we could go into limbo. No ifs ands or buts about it.

"We found her on the cage. She might be helping break out the prisoner." One of the projections said aloud as I felt another one of the projections take the gun from my leg and yank the shotgun off from around my shoulders.

"She has these on her, what do you think?" One of the projections asked in curiosity as one of them approached me. He was in full army uniform, looking down at me and I could tell I was seriously screwed on my part. I took in a deep breath as I saw from he corner of my eye our mark, being held upright and he was looking around. I looked back to the projection in front of me, seeing him pull out what looked like a curved dagger and pointing it to my throat.

"I think we can dispose of this one." He replied, his voice was low and I tried to think of how this was going to end. I knew I was going into limbo, maybe I could meet up with Mal afterall. I was about to hold my breath when I heard something staggering behind me, or someone.

The hand around my arm behind me slipped from me, and then the sound of a body hitting the floor. I looked behind me and saw the projection who hold me was on the floor dead. The projection in front of me was about to do something else to me when he fell to the floor. He was shot square in the head, looking lifeless on the floor as I whirled around to face the projection holding my weapons. I kicked him square in the chest, seeing him fall the guns falling out of his hands. Squatting down I picking up the pistol and shooting the other projection who was coming towards me. I threw the strap of the shotgun over my shoulder, getting up again and seeing James coming over to me with his gun in his hand.

"Since when do these projections know where we hide?" James asked aloud in a groan. I shrugged, seeing one of the projections move a bit and I shot him with the shotgun. The noise ringing through the air as I saw Cobb, Eames, Arthur and our chemist walk over to us. They had guns in their hands as well, though they were dry from hiding in the building close by.

"You guys okay?" Cobb asked the both of us aloud. We nodded our head, looking over at the mark who was shaking like a leaf.

"Eames, get him to the building." Cobb said aloud as i shoved the wet hair from out of my eyes. Eames walked over to the mark, grabbing him roughly and all of us walked over to the building. I felt Arthur's fingers brush mine and I looked over at him, my hair plastered to my face and neck as he looked down at me.

"These projections are tougher than I thought." he said to me as we walked together to the building. I nodded my head, thinking of how I was caught so fast. We stood outside the building, hearing the loud voice of CObb as he tried to beat out some information that we needed. I knew he was going to get him all scared and uneasy. I held my shotgun in my hand, feeling like more projections were going to burst through the forest and kill us. The sound of the rain pounding on the tin roof and Cobb yelling at the mark, it made me a bit uneasy since I knew at any moment we could fail this mission.

"I see you have a bigger gun this time." Arthur said to me over the rain on the tin roof. I smiled at him, looking down at my gun for a moment or two. It felt good in my hands, how the gun was molded against my hands and how i felt powerful shooting at projections.

"Better than only having a pistol strapped to my leg." I replied back to him, tapping my gun against my leg with my hand and with a raised eyebrow. He raised his eyebrow back at me in return.

"You've been talking to Eames, haven't you?" he asked me with a small grin on his face. I rolled my eyes at him, seeing how he was a bit uneasy that I was talking to Eames.

"Only on good and clean topics, darling." I replied back to him, using the word darling in Eames's accent.

"Something tells me I need to have a good long talk with Eames about corrupting your beautiful mind." Arthur said in a casual tone, having me smirk and feel a laughing coming up my throat. To think of me, laughing at a time like this.

"You don't need to do that, I'm already corrupted without his help." I replied back to him, feeling his gently take my hand in his and I smiled, a small feeling of warmth going through my cold and shivering body. It felt like our own little moment in this big of a job and mission. We had to keep a look out for other projections as Cobb was getting our next level prepped and ready to go, but who was I to complain when Arthur took my hand. It felt like the first time he grabbed my hand after I woke up. It was so new all over again, and so fresh in my mind.

"Guys, get in here. We're ready for our next jump." Cobb said aloud through the door and we went inside right after him. Our Mark was already out, having the tube in him as we got in our new positions. Cobb handed me my tube and then Arthur's, giving him a good stare as I got into one of the chairs set up for me.

"This one's your dream, make sure we leave the projections out of this." he said to him as I got the tube on my arm. The chemist was near the briefcase, looking at us and waiting for our cue.

"Like I'll mess it up." Arthur replied back to him as we all were settled in. I looked up at the ceiling above us, knowing that I was going to the second level. it was going to be more intense from here on out, and being caught was going to be ten times worse. I had to concentrate, I had to be on guard, and most of all.

I had to stay alive.


	18. Now We Wait

"Shall I show you to your room sir?" I asked him in my new voice, low and masculine as I gestured with my new male body, completed with suit and tie. Our mark nodded his head, still a bit out of it since we came from the previous level. The chemist was watching over our sleeping bodies and we were going to hit him hard in our next level, this one as a passing through level to get him to soften up some more.

"Yes." he replied in a dazed tone, having me put on a smile on my face. We then walked through the lobby and over to the elevator of the high scale building. I looked over to my left I saw Arthur, sitting in one of the leather chairs with a newspaper in his hands. He peered over the newspaper, his eyes locked on me as we walked through the lobby. I looked over my shoulder slightly and saw the mark following me like a obedient dog. I smiled, turning my head back to face forward once again, my eyes looking over at Arthur and seeing him follow me to the elevator. I gave him a small wink, knowing that he can only see it and no one else. Even through the newspaper I could tell he was smiling as we were now at the elevator. We walked in and I pressed the right floor, seeing the door close.

As we were rising up, floor after floor, I couldn't help but notice my reflection in the door in front of me. I was a male in my early thirties, looking like I was striving to climb the corporate ladder in the business world. I had brown hair slicked back, not in the way Arthur's hair was fashioned, but mine was typical, with tan skin and blue eyes. Dang, I was one hell of a man.

The elevator doors opened and we walked out, going down the hallway and I could still see out of the corner of my eye the mark following me. He was still a bit hesitant, almost as if he knew what we were doing. I reached the door I was supposed to take him in, opening it for him and seeing Cobb already inside, looking out the window with a drink in his hand. I held open the door, the mark going inside and seeing Cobb there, who looked back at the both of us.

"Ah, good to see you finally made it, would you like a drink?" Cobb asked the mark, who now looked petrified. He nodded his head and I smiled, closing the door behind them both and standing outside the door in case of anything coming after us. I checked my watch, giving them two more minutes until I had to meet Arthur and James down the hallway. Eames was going to come in with his forger ability as one of the mark's associates and close friends. He was going to try and convince the mark that his life in the business world was far more important then of his family and sick wife. I personally didn't want to go in there and see them play with the man's mind, even though I knew it was only business. It was hard to bring family members into the process, and that was where I drew the line. Eames knew that and he offered to take my position as I waited outside.

I took out the coin from my pocket and placed it on the medium height table next to the door, spinning it and seeing how it was spinning in a perfect manner. It kept spinning, never toppling at one time or shaking. I looked up and down the hallway, seeing Eames, James and Arthur walking over to me from the elevator. But they had determined faces, something went wrong.

"We need to rush it, now." Eames said aloud as thy approached me. I snagged the perfectly spinning coin from the table and shoved it back into my pocket.

"What happened?" I asked aloud, seeing Arthur look back once or twice.

"Projections are catching on to what we were doing. I swear whomever worked on this guys brain was real good." James grunted as he took out his gun from his inside coat pocket. I looked back at the elevators and saw one or two projections inside the elevator coming out into the hallway and walking towards us.

"Start walking." Arthur said in a low tone, and the four of us walked away from the room and down the hallway. We didn't look back, nor did we made any sudden movements. We turned the corner and I could still see them behind us. I knew we had to get rid of them and fast, only so that we can carry on with the job and get out quick. But as soon as I was about to say something, I looked down at my hand, thinking I was going to be the masculine hand that belonged to my disguise but instead say my real feminine hand. My eyes widened, never once experiencing something like that before. I shoved my hand in my pocket and kept calm, knowing the rest of my disguise was going to disappear.

"Arthur." I hissed at Arthur, a hint of concern was in my tone of voice as he looked over at me. I took out my real hand and I saw him look down at it with concern in his eyes. He then grabbed my elbow and ushered me around the corner, James and Eames following us right after. I felt myself going back to my normal state when I heard the cocking of guns far off: they knew.

"We don't have time for this." Eames said in a grunt as he pulled out his gun form his pocket. I felt the hair flowing down my shoulders and I could see the freckles coming back on my arms and the top of my hands. I was back to normal and I looked down to see how I looked. I was wearing black skinny jeans, black boots, my gun on my left leg strapped on tight, and a black vest over a black tanktop. I smiled, feeling how nice it was to be out of a males body. I pulled my hair into a messy bun, feeling the adrenaline going through me in a swift motion.

"We need to get rid of them, and fast." I said to them as I got my hair fixed up, placing my bangs as a bump in the middle of my head.

"Darlin' must you get dolled up at this moment?" Eames asked aloud in a grunt as I saw someone coming behind him from around the corner. Everything went fast then, as Arthur threw his arm out to shove Eames away from the projection and I threw out my shotgun from over my shoulder, cocking it and shooting the projection square in the chest. The sound was booming through the hall as the projection fell to the floor.

"Yes." I replied back to him as Arthur moved his arm away from Eames and fixed his suit once more. He shook his head with a small smile on his face as Eames gave me a coy smile.

"For Pete's sake." James replied aloud as he cocked his gun and went around the corner, shooting only once and I heard a body falling to the ground. I looked at him with wide eyes, never thinking of how much power he had, almost like Adam.

"Hot dang, James. I don't think I ever want to get you mad." Eames said in a surprised tone. James looked back at us with a small smile on his face. I could tell he was excited for the fact that he so much energy flowing through him.

"I still have it." He said in a coy tone, having me smile and walk over to him. With my shotgun in my hands, I looked down the hallway and then over at Arthur.

"Time?" I asked aloud, looking back to the empty hallway, feeling as if more and more projections would come flying out of the elevator like water through flood gate.

"We have thirty seconds." Arthur replied, walking over to us as well, "Cobb should of already told our mark the plan." We all then walked down the hallway, dodging the body of the projection and approached our room once more. Arthur and I stood by the door as Eames rearranged his suit once more, smoothing his hair and then looking over at the both of us.

"This job better pay off in the long run." He said aloud, giving me a wink.

"Trust me, just keep your mouth shut for one more dream and we'll be in the clear." Arthur replied back to him in a low tone, having me look over at Arthur and seeing how annoyed he was with the forger.

"Will do, Darling." he replied back to Arthur with a coy smile on his face. He then opened the door and walked in, James right behind him. Arthur then followed him and I did as well, seeing Cobb next to the mark and seeing him look at me with wide eyes. I stayed close to Arthur as we both saw Eames disappearing into the bathroom.

"Don't worry, they're with us." Cobb said to our mark, who looked petrified. Eames came back out of the bathroom with the briefcase in hand and they all started hooking up onto the machine. Cobb then looked over at Arthur, a hint of concern was in his eyes.

"You think you can handle those projections coming after you?" Cobb asked him as Eames walked over to my with my tube. It had me concerned, thinking about Arthur being there alone with so many trained projections. What if something happened to him, getting shot and then going into limbo, with Mal. Oh no, what if she showed up and tried to get him too?

"I'll stay with him." I said aloud, seeing all of the eyes on me. Eames, after looking at me as if Arthur said something nice to him for once in his life, walked over to the mark and having him sit in one of the chairs. Cobb walked over to me and gave me a serious stare.

"Georgie, we might need you down there." He said to me in a low tone, low enough so that our mark couldn't hear as he was being hooked up to the machine.

"Like you really need me when you have James Bond over there." I said in a low tone as a reply to Cobb, having him look over at James who was looking out the window with his gun in his hand. Cobbs attention went back to me, then looking over at Arthur. I did as well, seeing Arthur come over and shake his head.

"No way I'm letting you stay here." He said in a low tone, having me sigh and give him a glare. Damn him for trying to be noble and protective of me. James was walking over to Eames to get hooked up to the machine. They had to go then, or else the timing would be off.

"They can handle the rest of the job just fine without me there with them. I can help you out here in case of any more projections come, and it's not gonna be any worse than it would be down there." I explained to him, trying to keep my voice down and not raise it in our small fight between each other. Arthur was silent for a moment or two, I could tell he knew I was right.

"This is a bad idea." He replied, having me smile a bit as Eames came over with a tube in his hand, handing it to Cobb.

"Better than having you being shot and left in limbo." I replied back to him, seeing Cobb take the tube from Eames and rolling up his sleeve.

"You know what to do then?" Cobb asked us a aloud as himself and Eames got situated in their chairs. We both nodded our heads as Arthur walked over to the machine, seeing only Eames and Arthur still awake. I stayed close to the door, only to make sure we weren't going to be bombarded by projections at the last minute. The plan was simple from that point out: We make sure nothing harms them as they go on with the last level. We would then make sure to have the kick we were giving them go off at the same time as the kick in the first world our Chemist was going to give us. The timing had to be right, or else we could be stuck in this dream, stuck with trained projections.

I turned my head for one second, seeing my reflection in the mirror by the door. I looked like I was going into battle, and not even having the slightest chance of coming out alive. That thought came to me, were we going to make it out in one piece?

I looked back, the rest of the group already out of it and into the new level. Arthur stood in the middle, looking at them all at first then at me. There was silence in the room, the only sounds heard was the machine humming along and our shallow breathing. The light made the room look haunting, the natural light from the sun was creeping through the curtains and the lamp gave the room a golden glow. The sense of anxiety was creeping over my throat and hitting my chest as I stared at Arthur. He and I both silently said to each other something so simple and something so scary: Now we wait.

Now we wait...

* * *

Author's Note

This next chapter is going to seem like the movie scene where Arthur's alone in the hotel room and the gravity leaves, but I'm going to really try and not make it completely like it at all. If that happens then let me know and I can tweek it!

I apologize for not being able to put this chapter up for awhile, I just started school and I had to get things done lol. But i promise to finish this as soon as possible! Leave me some love and let me know how Im doing :)

Also, so I do a sequel, let me know :) . I could throw in a kid in the process lol


	19. Why Now?

"They have fifteen minutes." Arthur said aloud as he walked over to the bathroom once more. I stayed in the bigger room with the bodies of our team members, keeping my shotgun close at hand as Arthur came back with a black duffel bag and placed it on the floor. He was digging through it, crouched over the bag and digging through it for a second or two. Everything seemed so eery and still as I saw him pull out small brick-sized packages and placing them carefully on the desktop close by. I peered over and then it realized what they were, having me panic a bit and feel my fingers shake: they were explosives.

It wasn't that I didn't know we were going to use explosives, because going through the procedure before hand I was prepared to see them. But now that I saw them, so small yet powerful they were, it was now real to me. My heart was beating a big faster than normal, my hands feeing clammy and my chest heavy. This could go bad, real bad.

"Georgie?" I heard Arthur say aloud, but my mind was occupied with what was happening in our dream, Arthur's dream technically. Something could happen, since I have never experienced a job involving explosives before. They were tricky contractions, something could set them off and in a instant we could be stuck in limbo forever. Why was I panicking about this now? Past jobs had the same risk and the same per-caution, but this one was intense.

"Georgie." I heard him say my name once more, and I felt his hands on my arms. I snapped out of my thoughts, seeing him looking down at me with concern in his beautiful brown eyes. His hands rose up from my lower arms to my shoulder, gently grasping them as if to see if I was really there.

"You know what we have to do, we've been through this over and over again." Arthur reminded me in his low business tone of voice. I nodded my head, knowing that as well. But I could tell he knew something was wrong with me, he knew me too well.

"Nothing's going to happen, I promise. I won't let anything happen to either one of us." He said in a softer tone, I nodded my head once more, feeling a bit better knowing that Arthur had a good handle on the situation. He gave me a genuine smile, leaning in and kissing the side of my head in a loving manner. I smiled, finally feeling warmer in our job as he pulled away and went back to the explosives. He placed them back in the bag, I knew then he wanted to arrange them in a manner that would help him. Checking my watch, I knew they had about 13 minutes then.

"Let's go." Arthur said to me aloud as he zipped up the bag and had it in hand. I followed him out of the hotel room, down the hallway and the stairwell one floor. We walked down the hallway and I looked up after going by a few rooms.

"This is where our room is directly." I relied aloud, having my eyes up at the ceiling. Arthur nodded his head, having his gun in the other hand that wasn't occupied with explosives and then kicking the door down in one swift motion. The door shattered and fell in defeat, having us peer into the room. No one was inside, so Arthur walked in and dragged a chair over to one side of the room, standing on top of it and taking a bricked explosive, taping it to the ceiling and going to another corner. As he did this I looked back down the hallway just in case of any projections coming our way. The sound of rain came through, and I looked back to the window and saw rain pounding on the windows. Something was happening in the dream above us, and it involved more and more rain.

"Finished, let's head back upstairs." Arthur said to me as he hopped down from the chair. I looked back at him, then up at the ceiling, seeing a large square formed by the bricks of explosives, the four making the corners. Arthur and I walked outside of the room and down the hallway, having me look down at my watch and see it had now nine minutes.

"Now we need to give them a cushion for the kick." Arthur explained to me as we walked up the stairwell to the previous floor. The air was colder, having me shiver a bit as we walked.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked aloud in curiosity as we entered the hallway.

"The desks. There's at least four of them in our room alone, we placed them on the desks and when the kick happens, they won't go into limbo from the explosion." Arthur said aloud to me as we approached the door.

"Are you sure?" I asked with concern in my tone of voice.

"These ceilings and floors are thicker than the usual. When the kick happens, the explosion won't kill us and take us into limbo, it's too thick to kill us instantly. We'll go back straight into reality again." Arthur explained as he pulled the door open. I was about to say something else when I saw two projections standing over Cobb and Eames's body, guns pointing to their heads. Within one second, Arthur threw out his gun and shot one of them in the back of the head, the projection falling to the floor and the other looking back at us. He shot at Arthur, who ducked and went behind the door as I ran out of the room and into the hallway. I could hear the projection following me as I kept running, knowing I had to get rid of him somehow. My watch beeped, having me look down and see we now had 6 minutes.

As soon as I turned a corner, I felt my feet leaving the floor and my body rising up in the air like a hot air balloon. Something was happening back in reality, something real big and I no longer had a grasp of gravity. The closest thing to me was the corner of the wall, so I reached out to grab it and swung my body around, hitting the side of the wall as the projection was slammed into the wall in front of me. I threw out my gun from my leg strap and shot him in one shot, seeing him dead but still in the air. My energy was slowly dying off as I pulled myself around the corner and crawled against the high wall. My watch beeped again, three minutes until we had to do the kick. I had to get back into the room and quickly.

"Georgie?" I heard Arthur call out to me from the room, wondering where I was and if I was still breathing. I crawled along the wall, looking like I was about to bump against the ceiling.

"What happened to the bodies?" I yelled aloud, getting closer to the room when I heard the familiar music coming through the air. I had to look up, knowing I couldn't see it but it was flooding through the air. We had two minutes now, and I crawled faster, needing to be back in the room when the kick happened.

Gravity kicked back in a second later, having me fall to the ground about a good six feet in the air and landing on my back in a grunt. Pain went through my back as I got up and ran over to the room again. Arthur was on his feet and I saw the bodies of our team members already on the table in the middle of the room, laying comfortably as if they were really asleep. I walked over to Arthur, seeing him look at his own watch. We had only seconds now, and right when his watch went off the kick would happen.

"Come here." he said aloud, holding his hand out to me as he was still looking at the watch on his other wrist. I took his hand without any hesitation, feeling him pull me towards him and wrapping his arm around my lower back. I wrapped my arms around his middle, my arms going up his back and my fingers spreading out over his shoulder blades. I dug my face into his shoulder, watching for that one second to arrive as Arthur held me close.

The watch went off and I held my breath, feeling Arthur's other arm going around me as well. The explosion went off, the noise ringing in my ear and the floor beneath us shaking like mad. I felt the both of us falling as I heard things crashing around us, having me feel like I was flying again but this time I was going back to reality.

* * *

I opened my eyes, seeing nothing in front of me or near me, it was as if I was standing in a white room with no walls or ceilings or floors. There was nothing in the air, only the small sound of waves crashing on a beach somewhere. It reminded me of home, how I was young and would go out on the beach to play in the water. Maybe I was in heaven, but where I was couldn't be heaven. There was nothing to be seen, the only thing was the sound of the ocean.

Something caught my eye to my left and I looked, seeing Adam standing about twenty feet away from me. He looked as if he was still in good shape, and he smiled at me, his stance was the same when he was alive. I must be dead, and this must be heaven, but what if this was only the judgement part of heaven, and what if I wasn't even going to make it in?

Adam walked over to me, a small smile on his face, but I did not smile back. It felt like I was seeing a ghost in front of me, yet I didn't want to run away from him. I felt a sense of peace as I watched him approach me.

"Am I dead?" I asked aloud, hearing my voice echo in the area. Adam smiled at me, and that smile made me think of the old times we had together as mentor and student.

"You can if you want to be." He replied, his tone was just as rich as when he was alive and I sighed, now realizing what was going on.

"But why now?" I asked aloud in a tone of defeat in my voice. He chuckled, wrapping a secure arm around me as we both started walking in one direction. Our speed was slow and calming, my insides were warm and peaceful.

"It's not all bad, look at me." Adam said in a lighter tone, gesturing to himself with a smile on his face and I smiled back, not knowing where we are going.

"Then where are we?" I asked him out loud in curiosity. He was silent for a moment or two, then having us stop. He faced me, placing his hands on my shoulders to have me look at him directly in the eye.

"You tell me." he replied back to me, as if we were in another lesson. I looked up and around me, only seeing white and nothing else. It felt like I was in a dream, going nowhere but I was walking in one direction. Then it hit me, something I never encountered before yet I saw it from a different point of view.

"I'm stuck, aren't I?" I asked aloud to him in a grave tone. He only nodded his head and I looked around some more.

"So, this is what it looks like when you're stuck between worlds." I said aloud in curiosity, thinking of how odd it was that I wasn't feeling anything but peacefulness and serenity.

"And you're taking it rather well." He replied back to me, having the silence come over us for a moment or two. I was too enthralled with where I was, how I got there and what I was going to do when Adam said the next group of words to me.

"You could go back." he said to me in a soft tone, his voice ringing like a gentle echo. I looked at him square in the eye, seeing that he wasn't lying. After that I then heard something from high above us, a soft voice that was deep and scared.

_"Georgie...Georgie come back..."_ I heard it so softly, as if it was trying to break through barriers to reach me. I knew that voice, it was Arthur. He was trying to reach me back in reality. I kept my eyes above the both of us, wondering if this was real. Arthur was in my position once, and I was the one calling out to him. Now he was trying to save me.

"Make your choice, Georgie, and make it soon." Adam said aloud to me, ever though I was occupied with the tingling feeling I was getting in my chest. It felt warmer and warmer, as if I was drifting back to sleep once more. But this time I knew I was going to die for certain. I looked back at Adam, seeing how serious he was then.

_"Come back to me, Georgie. Please, don't leave me..."_ I heard Arthur's voice again, only this time it was louder and more desperate. He sounded like he was going to break into a million pieces, the tone of his voice pained me in my spot.

"How do I go back?" I asked aloud, suddenly feeling something beneath me shake. It was like I was in my own little earthquake, was Arthur shaking me from above?

"Follow his voice, keep his voice in your head and stay with it." Adam said to me, his voice louder as well as we both were shaking from some kind of force. I had to keep my eyes on him, knowing he was going to disappear any second. Seeing Adam there made me miss him all over again, and to see him gone once more was like hearing of his death: excruciating. I stood there for a moment or two before feeling something tug in my chest.

"I'm so proud of you." Adam said to me with a small smile on his face. I smiled back at him, suddenly feeling my breath leave me and my chest bursting. I closed my eyes, breathing in deeply and then opening them again.

* * *

I was on the floor of our flat, surrounded by the team whom were all looking down at me with wide eyes. A breaking mask was over my mouth as I tried to breathe in and out, feeling a stabbing pain in my leg. They woke me up in the same fashion as I did o Arthur some time ago. Trying to breathe after almost dying was so hard for me to handle, my lungs doing overtime as I felt tears stinging my eyes. It was like my first death in a dream, but this time it was almost real.

I felt a hand on my forehead, brushing the hair away from my eyes and I looked up. Arthur was kneeling right over my head, a smile was on his face and he looked like he just saw something so spectacular happen. He exhaled, leaning down and kissing my head. My breathing came back to normal as Eames carefully moved the mask away from my mouth.

"Bloody hell, darling. Don't ever do that to us again." he said in a low tone, having me laugh and close my eyes, breathing some more and trying to calm down.

"I'll try not to."


	20. Epilogue

We were finally done with the job, getting a great sum of money under our belts and being able to breathe easy for awhile. After my near death experience, I was content with no going back to the dream world, for a short amount anyways. There was always going to be the itch, the small want and need to go back into the dream world, where everything and anything was possible. But all I wanted to do from then on was be with Arthur, and nothing else.

We each got paid a hefty amount of money, all of us going off to do our own things and live our own lives for a month of two. A month was long enough for the heat to cool down and for us to lay low with no one following us or trying to get us. The job went on with success, having me feel good about finally having some rest until I as ready to go back.

After the job I would think constantly of the moment where I was stuck between the first level and reality, Adam flooding my mind and having me wonder how I was talking, seeing, and even hearing him like he was still alive. It felt like a moment I would see in a movie, but never like that. For a moment or two, I did feel like I was gone forever. Gone from all of the tasks I completed as a young woman, gone from the team I worked with, and gone from Arthur.

Arthur and I, needless to say, got married about a couple of months after our big job. It was a small ceremony held in a small local church, where only our team members were witness and my grandparents came as well. When asked what job they had, Eames simply replied, " Psychology."

I wore a simple white summer dress with white flats and had a bouquet of daises as Arthur had on a simple suit with a skinny tie to pull it all off. Our small after party was held at the flat, where we had all of our equipment hidden from my grandparents and replaced with some chairs and plenty of food. It wasn't the dream wedding a typical girl would ever want, but none the less perfect for Arthur and myself. We didn't need anything to extravagant, only ourselves really.

Arthur and I bought a place in New York and we stayed there for several months, only having each other and nothing else to really care for. At first I found it odd not to have a job to work on, but I had myself occupied with working at a small bookstore a couple of blocks down the street from our apartment. Arthur got a job as a private investigator, something neither one of us saw coming to be quite honest. The pay was very good, even though we didn't need money desperately, and Arthur got to travel a bit. Being able to still hold a gun in his hand and be on the move made him sane, but I knew there were moments when he would be thinking about our old job, missing it and wondering if we were ever going to go back.

"Arthur." I asked him at one time as the snow was falling outside our window of our apartment. He was standing at the window, looking out with a depressed look on his face as I stood right next to him, gently grabbing his hand in my own. He was troubled for a couple of days up to that point, looking out of place, as if he was in a different dimension or world.

"I miss it." He replied aloud in a soft tone, having me nod my head knowing what he meant. I knew he was going to have a hard time with not being a Point Man, not going into the dream world and the thrill of danger.

"I know you do, I can see it in your eyes. I miss it too." I replied back to him in a equally soft tone of voice. Arthur squeezed his hand in mine as we both looked out through the window at the falling snow. The soft singing voice of Edith Piaf was present as Arthur wrapped a arm around my shoulders, bringing me closer to him as I heard the french song coming through the room.

_Quand il me prend dans ses bras_

_Il me parle tout bas,_

_Je vois la vie en rose._

I smiled in my spot with Arthur holding me close, seeing the rest of the world move around below us on the streets of New York. The scent of the spaghetti we made for dinner still lingered in the air as the golden light from the streetlights flooded the room. It was calm and peaceful, just the two of us. I leaned up a bit, being on a my tip toes as I barely had my lips contact his ear when I whispered the next words so softly it brought myself a chill down my own spine.

"We're having a baby."

* * *

Going through the nine months of pregnancy wasn't as typical as I thought it was going to be. Arthur of course was beyond happy, making sure I was comfortable at all times and not pushing my limit. At first I thought of him rejecting the idea of having a baby, but why would I think such a thing about someone like Arthur? He did seem like the kind of man to not want to settle for the norm, nor be a father. Arthur was too restless, too much into his work. But when I told him the news, his only way or replying was to pick me up and swing me around, a huge smile on his face.

Eames and Cobbs took the news rather well, something I also found rather out of the norm. Cobbs was genuinely happy, especially since he promised us his two children would come and play with ours as soon as they want to. That alone made me feel so happy, at least he was taking this on a good note. Eames, typical of him, was ecstatic and made me blush so bad I looked like a tomato. But in the words of Eames, "A radiant tomato."

"How about Alba?" I asked aloud as I sat on our bed in my sweats and tanktop. Arthur was in the bathroom brushing his teeth as I rested the baby name book on my now 7 month pregnant belly. We wanted to be surprised on the sex of the baby, which would make it more exciting. How I came to that decision is a mystery, I blame the hormones. But Arthur, being the gentleman that he was, made sure every craving was completed and every sore muscle was massaged out. He poked his head out from the bathroom, his toothbrush in his mouth and a eyebrow raised.

"Alba? That's a bit odd isn't it? And where did you get that book?" He asked, having the toothbrush still in his mouth. I smiled, looking through the book some more and seeing all of the names on the pages.

"Well I think it's pretty. You can thank Eames for providing me with a baby name book." I replied back to him, hearing him chuckle as he turned on the sink to finish his task of brushing his teeth. I then felt it, the one of many that has been occurring since the 5th month in. A swift kick on the left side of my swollen belly. I placed my hand on top of that same place, feeling the baby move around underneath the palm of my hand.

"How about Paul? That's a good name." Arthur said aloud as he walked out of the bathroom and over to the bed next to me.

"Why did we decided to wait until our baby is born to know if it was a boy or a girl?" I asked aloud with a hint of annoyance. Arthur smiled and sat on the bed with me, grabbing a spare pillow in the process.

"Because you want to, and I quote, 'be excited and surprised at what we get.'." Arthur explained to me as he gently placed his hand on my lower back, having me sit up as he placed the spare pillow behind me and I leaned back, feeling a bit better from before. He then moved to sit up against the headboard with me, gently taking my spare hand in his and rubbing the top of it with his thumb.

"Darling, you shouldn't have listened to me, I'm up and down because of the hormones." I said in a light tone, hearing him laugh next to me as he looked over at him. I loved his genuine smile, making me insides warm.

"But we should think of names." I said to him aloud, seeing him nod his head. He looked forward for a moment or two, staring at the wall and I did too. It was nice to have a moment or two with nothing to say, only to drink in the fact that we were going to be parents in less then two months.

"Alice." I heard from next to me and I looked over at him, seeing him smile a bit and look down at me. The sudden reaction in his tone of voice, how warm it sounded and how it flowed out of him so easily.

"Alice?" I asked aloud, seeing him smile down at me, having me think of the very name in my own head. It was a beautiful name, something I could live it if I had a daughter.

"I've always like that name." Arthur replied back to me, the look in his eyes were warm and soothing as he said that. I could tell he really liked the name, and I thought of it as well.

"Well Alice it is then, if we have a girl." I told him, squeezing his hand in the process and then thinking a bit, "But what about a boy?" Arthur was silent then as well, thinking about it as much as I was. Another kicked occurred on the other side of my belly, having me shift my hand to the area and feel him or her move underneath me. At first when they started moving it felt surreal, but now it felt so nice to know they were moving and healthy. Arthur looked down and saw me move my hand, placing his hand there as well and a smile grew wider on his face.

"What does it feel like?" He asked aloud in curiosity, his hand was gentle on my skin. I tilted my head to the side.

"Almost like how when you're in a dream, and there's no gravity. It's almost like when I was stuck from the first dream and reality." I explained aloud, seeing him look at me with seriousness in his eyes but I kept my eyes forward at the wall, "It's a warm feeling, and I know things are going to be okay."

"You know when you were stuck, back at our last job, it killed me to not see you wake up." Arthur said to me in a serious tone of voice, having me nod my head once showing I understood, "I've never felt that kind of pain before."

"Worse than when I was shot in las Vegas?" I asked aloud, seeing him look over at me and his stare cold and serious.

"Much worse." He replied back to me in his deep tone of voice. I looked back at him, seeing how serious he was about it and how he was sad thinking about it, his eyes showing the clear evidence. I brought our connected hand to my lips, kissing the back of his hand and smiling in the process.

"I promise, for as long as we are married, I will never do that to you, nor will put you though that ever again." I told him in a serious tone of voice, wanting him to know I wasn't going to ever place him that position. To think of Arthur, in pain and in agony of something I have done or haven't done, it would bring me sadness.

"You better not." he said back to be in a lighter tone, showing he understood. He smiled and looked down at my pregnant belly, having me watch him as he moved his hand that was on the belly slightly to the middle.

"Adam." I said aloud, having him look at me with a curious look in his eye.

"If we have a son, I want to name him Adam." I said to him in a soft tone, a small smile on my lips thinking about my old mentor. He taught me so much and yet he was taken away from me at a time when I needed him most. He gave me strength before Arthur could, he gave me knowledge of the job I was putting myself into, and he gave me love most of all in a love-less world. Arthur smiled and nodded his head.

"Alice and Adam. I like those names." He said to me, his small smile on his handsome face as I smiled back at him, feeling movement underneath my belly and seeing Arthur look down at the sight. I couldn't help but tilt my head and look at him like a child seeing something so wonderful for the first time. He gave the same look to me, which had me love him even more. Throughout all of the jobs and levels of dreams, his soft side would shine through the rough and serious exteriors.

"I think our baby likes those names." I said to him in a very soft tone, not wanting to break our precious moment with a normal tone of voice. He smiled, rubbing my belly in a soothing motion that would put me to sleep.

"I think so too."

* * *

I gave birth to a healthy baby girl and we named her Alice Jane. Labor lasted about 8 hours, and before I went into labor I thought I could handle the pain. Not even five minutes into labor I wanted any drugs that could give me, and that pain was something I wouldn't want to experience ever again for some time. But thorough it all Arthur held my hand, whispered in my ear and gave me strength to giving birth to our daughter.

I never saw anything so beautiful before, and there she was in my arms and being so peaceful. Holding something so small in my arms made my heart swell all over again in a fast rate, my mind was filled with wonder on how Arthur and I created such a beautiful being. She had Arthur's hair, a dark brown that reminded me so much of dark chocolate. But she had my eyes, bright green and filled with curiosity. And for her face she had a mixture of the both of us: Arthur's nose and ears, and my smile and cheeks.

Eames called her a gem, already telling us he was going to be the unofficial uncle and spoil her rotten. Who was I to say now to him and his love for our daughter as if she was his own? Cobbs was more quiet about Alice, holding her in his arms like a pro and a silent smile on his face. I knew he was happy about it, but he was also sad since he was thinking of Mal. He didn't say it, but I could see it in his eyes.

Alice was a very curious child, even for a infant. She would always tilt her head to the side and observe things, curious about the world around her. I knew she inherited that from me, and also her seriousness from Arthur. But she was somewhat friendly to everyone she met, instantly melting their hearts with her wide smile and wide eyes. Her hair grew to her shoulders, loose curls naturally that were a beautiful dark brown that shined in the sun, and her eyes were the brightest of green.

Arthur was beyond the perfect father. He was stern with her when it came to discipline, but was also playful and loving. I would of never asked for a better father for Alice, seeing him swing her around in his arms and in return hear her squeal in delight. He taught her how to walk as I taught her how to read, he taught her manners and I taught her kindness, and we both taught her a little bit of french along the way.

One moment was when she was four years old, running over to the dresser in our room and peeking at the two objects sitting on top of the dresser, standing on her tip toes in order to see. Her hair was cascading down her back in loose curls, ringlets towards the bottom and giving a warm glow of dark brown. She wore a sunday dress that came to her gangly knees and white sandals as I approached her.

"Mommy?" She asked aloud, her small tone of voice filling our apartment. I picked her up in my arms gracefully, her arms wrapping around my neck as she looked at our dresser once more, never have her green eyes leave it.

"What is it, _me fille_?" I asked her in wonder, then seeing her point with her tiny fingers to the two objects on the dresser. I looked in the same direction, seeing on the dresser a red loaded die and a old Queen Victoria coin.

"What are those?" She asked me aloud, looking at me and I stared at the objects for a moment or two. THose objects represented Arthur and myself in the past, our jobs as con men and thieves and how we could bend the rules in the dream world. All of our highs and lows were there in the die and coin. I smiled, looking back at the young 4 year in my arms, seeing her curious look on her face.

"Well Alice, Let me tell you a story..."

* * *

Author's Note:

That is it! Hooray for the ending! thanks for all of the love yall gave me from the beginning and I hope to write something else for our favorite Point Man Arthur! Leave me reviews on the story overall, I really wanna know if I did this right! Thanks again guys, keep a eye out for me if I start a new one! :)


	21. Author's Note

Hey Guys!

I'm really thinking of doing a sequel to this story because I love this story and characters so much! Let me know if you want me to do one!

Thanks Guys!


	22. Sequel

Hey Guys! I Just started the Sequel! It's called Back to Extraction: Arthur and Georgie. Go check it out and read away in my author profile! I hope you like it!


End file.
